Brindemos
by HikariCaelum
Summary: [Taiora y otras] Tai está cansado de su vida, así que la va a cambiar. Hay muchos otros con problemas, gente con la que puede dejar de quejarse y empezar a brindar. ¿Qué sería de la vida sin errores? [Para Genee por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para el cumpleaños de _Genee_, _¡felicidades!_

**Advertencias:** AU. Algo de lenguaje coloquial y malsonante. La inspiración llegó cuando leí la traducción de la canción Here's to us, de Halestorm.

* * *

.

**Brindemos**

.

Cuando somos niños las cosas son más sencillas. Crecer es terrible, quien diga lo contrario es que todavía no lo ha hecho o que se miente a sí mismo. Cuando te das cuenta de que has dejado la infancia atrás, que no la podrás recuperar, también ves que una parte de ti ha quedado encerrada. Cuantos más años pasan, más guardamos de nosotros mismos. De niños decimos lo que pensamos, gritamos cuando queremos, lloramos si nos apetece, comemos todas las porquerías que pillamos sin pensar que nos estamos pasando. Somos nosotros mismos, sin filtros sociales que corten nuestras alas. Hay algo especial en ello. Algo que estaba harto de haber perdido.

Doy un trago a mi cerveza. Miro alrededor, en este cochambroso bar solo hay un par de tipos aparte de mí. No, ahora tres más, porque acaba de entrar un pelirrojo por la puerta. Me llama la atención por su pinta. Muy intelectual, con una camisa bien planchada y flacucho. No es la típica clientela de lugares así.

A mi derecha, en la barra, hay otro que sí cumple el prototipo de tío que se encierra a beber para olvidar. Tiene el pelo rubio y largo y viste de negro, parece un intento de rockero venido a menos. Bebe más rápido que yo, ya tiene tres botellines vacíos a su lado.

El recién llegado acaba sentado a mi izquierda. Se retuerce las manos con algo de nerviosismo, acaba pidiendo un whisky. Le miro atentamente cuando da un trago, está claro que no suele beber. Creo que los tres hemos venido a intentar no pensar. El problema está en que cuanto más te esfuerzas en apartar algo de tu cabeza, más persistencia parece tener.

La regordeta camarera flirtea con un par de tipos que llegan en un grupo bastante grande, se sientan en unas mesas del fondo. Me pregunto cómo he acabado aquí solo en lugar de rodeado de amigos. Los viejos tiempos me han abandonado.

¡Pero no estoy aquí para amargarme! Ya es hora de cambiar de actitud. Las cosas solo irán a mejor si pienso que puede ser así.

—Brindo por vosotros, rubio y pelirrojo —digo en voz alta y termino lo que me queda de cerveza.

El primero arquea una ceja, después gira la cara hacia otro lado, como si le molestara. El segundo me sonríe un poco con cierta timidez mezclada con amargura.

—Qué caras tan largas, ¡dejad esa actitud! Aquí se viene a olvidar, no a hundirse en la miseria, ¿verdad?

La camarera, que ha vuelto a la barra, ríe ante mis palabras y asiente con la cabeza. Le pido tres cervezas y las comparto con mis dos desconocidos compañeros de soledad. Les cojo por los hombros para acercarlos a mí, no me importa que el rubio intente soltarse. Cuanto menos se resista, mejor. Antes empezaremos a divertirnos.

—Quitad esas caras y brindemos. Por nosotros. Por todas las veces que la hemos cagado. Por cuando nos han pateado el culo.

A los dos se les escapa una carcajada. Al final he conseguido convencerles. Cogemos nuestros botellines y brindamos por todos los marrones en los que estamos metidos. Por lo que tenga que venir, nos da igual, vamos a brindar por ello.

—Soy Taichi, por cierto. Aunque mejor llamadme Tai. ¿Vosotros?

—Me llamo Koushiro, mucho gusto —responde el pelirrojo con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

—Yo Yamato —dice el rubio dando otro trago.

—¿Matt?

—No, idiota. Yamato.

—Matt suena mejor, es un buen mote.

—Cállate.

—Y a ti te va bien Kou, ¿te parece?

El pelirrojo asiente con la cabeza y sonrío. Mientras tanto el rubio me fulmina con la mirada. Esto va a ser más divertido de lo que pensaba.

Pasamos las siguientes horas tragando una bebida tras otra, aunque no llegamos a emborracharnos del todo, solo vamos un poco más contentos de la cuenta. Bueno, Koushiro sí que está peor. Vomita en cuanto salimos por la puerta. Yamato y yo le sostenemos, después acabamos los tres riendo.

Corremos por la ciudad sin saber la razón, creo que he sido yo el que ha empezado pero no me acuerdo. Vamos a toda velocidad por calles y más calles oscuras, saltando cubos de basura, dando vueltas a farolas y riendo como locos. Paramos al llegar a un puente sobre la autopista. No hay mucho tráfico a estas horas, aunque de vez en cuando pasa un coche. Me siento en la valla, asustando a mis nuevos amigos, y los rodeo con los brazos.

—A partir de esta noche todo va a ser distinto. ¡Porque no importa la mierda en la que estemos metidos! ¡Que le den al mundo!

Se ríen mientras sigo gritando improperios. Matt no tarda en unírseme y al final, tal vez debido al alcohol, Kou suma su voz a las nuestras.

Sé que mañana estaré ronco, pero habrá merecido la pena.

**~ · ~**

Abrir los ojos es una tarea difícil. Lo intento primero con el derecho pero empieza a picarme por la claridad. Resoplo un poco y me incorporo. Froto mis párpados y uso las manos como viseras para parpadear. Al final consigo acostumbrarme. Recuerdo de golpe la noche anterior y casi puedo sentir la adrenalina volver a recorrerme entero.

Mi pequeño, feo y viejo apartamento está más desastroso de lo normal. He deshecho la cama entera durante la noche. Yamato duerme en el sofá y Koushiro se aovilla a su lado en el pequeño hueco que le deja. Lo bueno es que no hay padres que regañen por la peste a alcohol o el desorden que siempre tengo.

Miro la hora, si no me levanto voy a llegar tarde. Me cambio de pantalones y camiseta, poniéndome una equipación de fútbol que se me ha quedado un poco pequeña. Cojo un envase de zumo y bebo a morro hasta que lo termino. Aunque he intentado no hacer ruido, al tirar de la cadena despierto a los "bellos durmientes".

—¡Buenos días!

Kou hace un gesto de dolor, seguramente tiene una fuerte resaca. Matt me tira un cojín gritando que todavía es temprano. Después de incordiarles un rato meto una muda limpia en la bolsa de deporte y cojo las llaves.

—Me tengo que ir, ¡hasta luego!

—¡Espera, Taichi! —El grito de Koushiro me hace darme la vuelta antes de cerrar la puerta—. ¿Nos vas a dejar en tu casa? No nos conoces casi…

—Bah, no hay nada de valor en este cuchitril. Además, tengo buen ojo para calar a la gente. Y somos amigos. Si hacéis cosas indecentes en mi cama cambiad las sábanas.

—¡Imbécil!

El grito de Yamato me llega a través de la puerta ya cerrada. Corro escaleras abajo, nunca he visto el ascensor arreglado. Después subo en mi moto a la carrera. Es casi un milagro que solo tenga diez minutos de retraso al entrar en la Universidad.

Voy hasta el pabellón de deportes. Me extraño al ver a una pelirroja regañando a los niños por estar en el campo de fútbol.

—¿Vuestros padres saben que estáis aquí?

—¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? —preguntan varios al unísono—. ¡Somos muy buenos!

La chica se rinde al ver que no van a contestar a sus preguntas. Se da la vuelta para marcharse pero los críos la retan hasta que su expresión cambia. Acaba corriendo con ellos y marcando un par de goles francamente buenos. Está claro que ha practicado antes ese deporte, su técnica la delata. Aunque su ropa es de tenis.

Me acerco a ellos cuando la pelirroja empieza a despedirse. Los niños vienen corriendo a mi encuentro muy entusiasmados.

—Entrenador, esa chica es muy buena, cógela para el equipo —me pide uno.

—Puede ser delantera suplente —dice otro.

—Creo que soy un poco mayor para jugar con vosotros —replica ella divertida.

Los pequeños ponen cara de decepción. Pero no tardan más de diez segundos en volver corriendo al campo de fútbol. Qué energía tienen, siempre me la contagian.

—Oye, no deberías jugar con esa ropa de tenis —susurro, para que los niños no me escuchen—. Con esa faldita… Menos mal que son pequeños todavía.

Su gesto es de absoluta indignación. Parece que tiene ganas de pegarme, aunque se contiene. Se da la vuelta para marcharse pero repentinamente se para. La miro por encima del hombro con curiosidad.

—¿Los entrenas tú?

—Sí. —Vuelvo los ojos hacia los niños, sonrío sin poder evitarlo—. Me los encontré en un parque cercano hace un tiempo, por aquel entonces todavía iba a la Universidad, ahora la he dejado. Les di unos consejos y al final me contrataron. Me pagan un caramelo por entrenamiento y dos por partido, es un gran sueldo.

Ella ríe. Se pone otra vez a mi lado y de reojo veo que mira con nostalgia el balón. Seguramente hay una larga historia tras ese gesto.

—¿Te dejan usar este campo? —pregunta de pronto—. Podría hablar con mi entrenadora, es amiga del que lleva el pabellón…

—No te preocupes, pedí permiso. Si hubiera sido para mí me colaría y ya está, pero no quería que los niños se quedaran sin sitio donde entrenar. Así que pedí que me dejaran usarlo cuando estuviera vacío, uno de ellos es hijo del rector de la Facultad donde yo estudiaba así que me dieron permiso.

Asiente con la cabeza. Después dice que se le hace tarde y se marcha. Miro más tiempo de lo "socialmente permitido" el movimiento de su falda. Acabo de decidir que la ropa de tenis está bastante bien.

El entrenamiento de hoy es fructífero. Koushiro me explicó esa palabra anoche, en medio de un monólogo de borracho, y creo que voy a empezar a usarla. Así que eso, es fructífero. Los niños se lo pasan bien y consigo que hagan perfecta una jugada bastante difícil. Lo único malo es que empieza a llover. No quiero que se pongan malos, ya me gané una reprimenda de una madre enfadada la última vez, así que los mando a casa. Todos viven por aquí cerca.

Me doy una ducha en el vestuario. Hay una ventana que cierra mal, así que siempre me cuelo por ahí. No me esmero mucho en secarme el pelo, de todas formas se me va a mojar cuando salga. Me pongo la cazadora de cuero, un regalo de Hikari en mi reciente cumpleaños, y el casco. Cuando ya he arrancado, veo a la pelirroja de antes.

—¡Ey! ¡Oye! ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Ella tarda en ubicarme entre la lluvia. Lleva su bolsa de deporte sobre la cabeza, en un intento de mojarse menos, aunque ya tiene la ropa calada. Lleva otra faldita. Yo me pregunto si no serían más cómodos unos pantalones.

—No, gracias.

Empieza a andar por la acera. O es muy cabezota o sigue a pies juntillas lo de "no vayas con desconocidos". Acelero un poco y después llevo la moto despacio, al mismo ritmo que sus pasos.

—Te vas a resfriar si estás mucho rato mojada.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Le cambia el gesto y miro hacia delante. Un autobús acaba de salir de la parada. Corre para intentar alcanzarlo pero se queda con la ganas. No puedo evitar reírme, tiene cara de humillación.

—Venga, deja de ser orgullosa y sube —digo cuando paro la moto a su lado.

Me quito la cazadora y se la tiendo. Me mira mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, pero acaba cediendo. Le queda enorme mi chaqueta y aguanto la risa cuando intenta subir de forma elegante a pesar de su falda. Veo más carne de la que debería, aunque finjo mirar a otro lado. Le digo que se ponga mi casco pero se niega en rotundo a pesar de mi insistencia.

Se aferra con fuerza a mi cintura cuando acelero. Creo que no le hace mucha gracia ir en moto, tal vez sea su primera vez. Así que voy más despacio de lo normal, para que luego digan que no soy cuidadoso...

Con sus indicaciones no tardamos más de diez minutos en llegar hasta un portal. El edificio parece un poco pijo, aunque no me extraño. Siempre he pensado que el tenis es un deporte de pijos.

—Hemos llegado a su destino, señorita.

Baja a trompicones de la moto. Me tiende la chaqueta y huele a colonia de mujer cuando me la pongo. Es agradable, un perfume algo más fresco que el que suele llevar mi hermana. Me gusta.

—Muchas gracias, has sido muy amable.

—No es molestia. Ya nos veremos, pelirroja.

Arranco la moto pero me detengo un par de metros más adelante. Me parece que se ruboriza cuando me doy cuenta de que sigue mirándome, aunque no podría asegurarlo con esta lluvia.

—¡Por cierto, me llamo Taichi! ¡Mejor dicho, Tai! ¡¿Y tú?!

—¡Sora! —grita, antes de correr hacia el interior de su portal.

Vuelvo a mirar al frente y acelero. No soy muy consciente del trayecto hasta casa, porque tengo la cabeza en otras cosas. _Sora_. Bonito nombre.

.

* * *

Tenía en mente usar a Tai como narrador principal en algún momento. Escuché la canción que he dicho arriba y todo conectó. Tendrá algunos capítulos más, no creo que demasiados. No debería meterme a otro fic pero qué le voy a hacer, soy así.

Genee, qué mejor momento para publicar el principio que en tu cumpleaños. Hace tiempo dijiste que te debía un Taiora, esto es solo ponerte la miel en los labios, habrá bastante de ellos en esta historia. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Para este capítulo la banda sonora es _In Too Deep_ de _Sum 41._ De nuevo, para la genialosa _Genee_, nunca es un mal día para desear feliz no cumpleaños.

* * *

.

**Brindemos**

.

A veces crees que has tocado fondo. Es una de esas cosas que se oye mucho, una frase hecha o algo así. Pues eso, a veces crees que estás en lo más hondo. Y levantas la cabeza buscando la salida, porque no quieres hundirte más. Todos hemos caído alguna vez, supongo que lo importante es luchar por no quedarse ahí tirado. A mí no me va mucho lo de rendirme, me resulta más fácil seguir adelante que soportar la impotencia. Si es una enseñanza o no para los demás… bueno, no soy nadie para decirlo.

Hikari suele decir que soy buena influencia cuando quiero. Pienso en ella mientras cuelgo una camiseta rosa. Le enfadaría que la relacione siempre con ese color, es culpa suya por vestir siempre así. Mi hermana es algo "cursi", tal vez sin esa faceta no la querría tanto. A quién quiero engañar, la querría fuera como fuera.

Resoplo porque me duele la espalda. Es incómodo agacharme una y otra vez. Quién me iba a decir a mí que acabaría colocando ropa en una tienda. Aunque tampoco me quejo, me gusta este sitio. Ya antes pasaba tiempo aquí. Creo que por eso el jefe me eligió, sabe que me conozco el tema de los deportes y puedo aconsejar a la clientela. También exageré un poco mis conocimientos sobre tenis y baloncesto, pero tardará en darse cuenta.

La campanilla de la puerta me da un susto porque estaba agachado. Me levanto para ver quién ha entrado y quiero echarme a reír. Solo la he visto una vez en mi vida, hace ya varios días, pero difícilmente olvidaría ese pelo tan llamativo.

—Buenas tardes —saludo en tono casual—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—En realidad sí, necesito… ¿Taichi? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estás siguiendo?

—Uy, pero qué maleducada. Y egocéntrica. En todo caso tú me sigues, porque trabajo aquí.

Se pone como un tomate y me cuesta aguantarme la risa. Después levanta la barbilla, muy digna ella, y me lanza una mirada fulminante.

—No te había visto aquí, suelo venir a comprar —me dice, en tono mordaz—. Te recordaría.

—Claro que sí, soy inolvidable. Es que llevo poco aquí, desde que me fui de casa.

Rueda los ojos ante mi broma aunque le llama la atención lo último que digo. Me hace gracia su gesto, entre curioso e indiferente, o se le da mal fingir o yo me estoy volviendo muy perceptivo.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Es algo complicado y feo. Se resume a que estaba cansado de que mi padre viviera a través de mí. O lo intentara.

No me hace gracia el tema, así que pongo cara de disgusto. Abre la boca pero la interrumpo porque no quiero hablar de mis problemas. Hago un gesto con los brazos abarcando el local entero y sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerle de mi humilde tienda, señorita?

Se le escapa una sonrisa. Se da la vuelta y va a la sección de cosas de tenis. No es una gran sorpresa. Aunque me parece ver que mira por encima las pelotas de fútbol. Interesante. Tal vez mi teoría de que jugó no es demasiado descabellada. Coge tres muñequeras y se las prueba, le cuesta decidirse entre dos. Me acerco y señalo la que tiene una calavera.

—Esa no te pega mucho, ¿no? —digo mientras le echo un vistazo, va con una faldita y una blusa.

—Busco lo que sea más práctico —replica, otra vez agresiva.

—Tienes que relajarte un poco, Sora, no lo decía a malas.

Creo que se sorprende cuando la llamo por su nombre. Acaba comprando la de la calavera, me río mientras le cobro y todavía sigo en ello mientras se va de la tienda con la cabeza bien alta. Me parece que no le caigo muy bien. Una lástima.

Al día siguiente tengo otra visita a la tienda, una que me sorprende. Y, casualmente, de otro pelirrojo.

—¡Kou! ¡Hola!

Él sonríe y me da la mano, yo arqueo una ceja y lo acerco para darle medio abrazo. Se ríe pero corresponde el gesto. Vuelvo al mostrador y mi reciente amigo se pone en frente, con los codos apoyados y gesto algo ausente.

—¿A qué debo tu grata visita?

—Pasaba por aquí… Como comentaste la otra noche que trabajas en esta tienda se me ocurrió entrar por si estabas. He tenido suerte.

Algo me dice que piensa en más cosas mientras habla. Parece de esas personas ajetreadas, que se estresan solo por existir, de esas que dan demasiada importancia a todo. O soy yo el que estoy empezando a cuestionarme mucho el comportamiento de los demás. No sé qué me pasa últimamente.

—Y, ¿cómo estás?

—Bueno, no puedo quejarme.

—Todos podemos quejarnos. Siempre hay algo por lo que hacerlo. El mal tiempo o el bueno si tienes demasiado calor. Lo caro que está el mundo o lo baratos que se venden algunos. No sé, cosas de esas.

Se ríe y me mira con aprecio.

—Puede que no lo recuerdes, pero la otra noche te conté por qué había ido al bar —confiesa.

—Tengo muchas lagunas, la verdad. ¿Por qué fuiste?

—Por problemas que no deberían ser graves. No lo son. Solo para alguien como yo pueden parecer algo malo, supongo.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Es una historia larga.

—Mira a tu alrededor, a esta hora la tienda está tan vacía que me duermo. Adelante.

Tras usar un poco de mis enormes y persuasivos ojos, Koushiro empieza a hablar. Resulta que, como ya había imaginado, le da demasiadas vueltas a todo. Aunque me pongo en su lugar y también me sentiría confundido. Tenía una amiga de la infancia que se volvió su novia, aunque lo dejaron enseguida porque no eran compatibles. Al poco ella se marchó y consiguió ir olvidándola. Pero ahora ha vuelto para estudiar aquí y son una especie de amigos.

—Me cuesta… me cuesta estar cerca de ella —susurra Kou, con gesto triste—. Pero tampoco soporto la idea de no verla. No quiero intentar nada porque nos haríamos daño y al mismo tiempo no puedo ni imaginarla con otro. ¿Tiene sentido?

—Las mejores cosas del mundo no lo tienen. —Mi sonrisa desconcierta a mi amigo—. Creo que tienes que pensar menos. Déjate llevar por el corazón, no por la cabeza. Yo suelo hacerlo y de momento no me ha ido muy mal. Bueno, a veces sí, pero prefiero arrepentirme de algo que he hecho que de haber tenido miedo.

—Es fácil decirlo pero si vuelvo a intentar algo puede salir mal y la perderé. Además, no sé si sigue sintiendo algo por mí. Han pasado muchos años.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué sueñas despierto? No me pongas esa cara, todos nos imaginamos cosas que nos gustaría que pasaran. Mi hermana dice que ella idealiza tanto la vida que a veces se olvida de vivirla.

Se rasca la cabeza, incómodo. Le dejo unos momentos para que piense y después suspira.

—La verdad es que me conformo con verla. Después de tanto tiempo pensé que no la echaba de menos pero creo que era mentira. Me mentía a mí mismo. Y ahora que puedo hablar con ella, escuchar sus tonterías y oler su perfume… Bueno, con poder llamarla amiga me conformo. Así me aseguro de que ninguno sale herido.

—No sé si eres muy noble o muy cobarde.

—Un poco de las dos. Siempre he sido así. Por eso me fui al bar a beber.

—No encontrarás la solución en un vaso, pero al menos puedes brindar por todo eso. ¿Qué te parece si este viernes vamos otra vez? Podrías traerla, ver a tu amiga con más gente igual es un poco menos duro.

Creo que le gusta la idea. Pasamos un par de horas charlando acerca de tonterías, anécdotas de la infancia y cosas de ese estilo. Creo que Koushiro no está acostumbrado a compartir tanto con los demás porque de vez en cuando parece un poco avergonzado. Se marcha antes de que cierre y promete volver a verme mañana. Genial, aquí últimamente no hay mucho que hacer. Y si tengo trabajo podrá echarme una mano.

Como imaginaba Kou es un tío de palabra porque aparece por la puerta mientras estoy apilando unas cajas de calzado.

—¡Hola, colega! ¿Qué tal estás hoy?

Me doy cuenta de que algo va mal cuando desvía la mirada.

—He visto a Yamato. Me he quedado preocupado.

—¿A Matt? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Creo que sí. Tenía pinta de llevar sin lavarse desde el día que se duchó en tu casa. Estaba poniendo unos carteles de clases de guitarra. Y no había visto unas ojeras como esas en mi vida.

Me desconcierta un poco la información así que olvido lo que estoy haciendo y se me cae una caja. No puedo evitar echarme a reír cuando se choca con otra que está en la parte de abajo y se cae la bonita pirámide que estaba haciendo. En fin, tendré que volver a empezar.

—Vale, llama a Matt —digo pasándole mi móvil.

—¿Y qué le digo?

—Cena en mi casa esta noche.

—¿Y si dice que no?

—Dile que le patearé el culo para traerle. Bueno, vuelvo al trabajo. Como el jefe me vea con este estropicio me mata.

Es exagerar, no me mata pero me echa una mirada cuando entra que me dan ganas de salir corriendo. Le explico que un amigo mío tiene un problema y parece ablandarse. O es que mis persuasivos ojos achocolatados entran en acción otra vez. Sé que tengo un don.

Al final no hace falta que amenace a Yamato, tal vez está necesitado de compañía. Aunque cambio esa teoría por la de que lleva sin comer demasiado tiempo. Hay que ver cómo devora la pizza, y eso que es de esas calentadas en el microondas que parecen chicle. Pero como no tengo horno en mi modesto y cochambroso hogar nos tenemos que conformar.

Vemos un partido de fútbol. Eructamos después de tragar cervezas de marcas que nadie conoce pero que al menos son baratas. Koushiro se deja llevar por nuestro entusiasmo aunque queda claro que no le importa quién gane. Cuando ya es muy tarde y el entretenimiento se ha acabado, me dedica una mirada elocuente y yo asiento con la cabeza.

—Matt, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Nuestro pelirrojo amigo se lleva la mano a la cara. ¿Qué? Eso de no ir al grano nunca ha sido lo mío. Mejor las cosas claras desde el principio.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Pues de tu pinta, de que estabas muerto de hambre y de que apestas. ¿Tienes problemas?

—No es de tu incumbencia, ¿sabes? —Yamato parece enfadado pero me da igual.

—Claro que lo es. Me meto donde quiero.

—Lo que intenta decir Tai es que nos preocupamos por ti —dice Kou.

—Sí, eso —le secundo—. Y que no seas idiota, también.

—No me conocéis de nada.

—Hemos compartido borrachera, ¿hay algo que una más que eso? Así que venga, desembucha.

—¿Por qué iba a contarte mi vida?

—Porque todos necesitamos contársela a alguien, sino llega un momento en que revientas.

Resopla y por un momento creo que va a levantarse y marcharse. Pero se deja caer contra el respaldo de la silla y da un mordisco a un trozo de pizza que le ha sobrado a Koushiro.

—Estoy sin pasta. Mi grupo se ha separado y yo he desperdiciado varios años con esto. Ahora no me queda nada. Ni estudios, ni experiencia laboral, ni mierdas de esas. Me han echado por no pagar el alquiler de mi piso. No consigo curro en ningún lado.

—¿No puedes volver con tus padres?

—No pienso hacerlo. Aunque tenga que vivir debajo de un puente.

Hay tanta agresividad en él al decirlo que no nos atrevemos a insistir más. Me pongo en pie y me estiro, me cruje el cuello. Después voy hasta el armario y saco una manta. Se la tiro a Matt, que me mira sin entender nada.

—Bueno, hay fácil solución. Bienvenido al paraíso en el que solo estamos nosotros y la porquería que generemos. Podemos turnarnos para dormir en la cama. Ya cuando consigas trabajo pagamos a medias las cosas. De momento te tocará hacer de chacha. Puedo comprarte un uniforme sexy, será digno de ver.

Pasar los dos días siguientes discutiendo con Yamato me resulta divertido. No acepta lo de turnarnos la cama, se queda en el sofá y yo me planteo que ahorremos para comprar uno de esos que se abren. Bueno, cuando él consiga trabajo podremos pensar en esas cosas. Koushiro llega a casa con un portátil para nosotros y, aunque nos negamos al principio, nos obliga a aceptarlo. Dice que tiene dos más en su casa y que no necesita ese. También trae algo de comida de su madre. Juro que sabe a gloria.

El viernes me recibe con un sol enorme y eso me pone de buen humor. Lo que significa que Matt está de los nervios porque no paro quieto. Vuelve a prestar atención a su bajo cuando me voy, he quedado con mis niños para entrenar. Aunque cuando llego a la Universidad me distraigo rápido de mi objetivo, hago que el equipo caliente un poco y que corran para poder ir a dar una vuelta por el pabellón.

Lo reconozco, ahora sí la estoy siguiendo. Es decir, dejarme caer por casualidad por las canchas de tenis no es algo muy normal en mí. Pero no puedo resistirlo. Me cuesta imaginarla con la muñequera de la calavera. También quiero ver cómo juega. Y poder mirar el vuelo de su falda sin reparos, pero esa es otra historia.

Ahí está, no me sorprende, creo que es de esas obsesionadas con el horario y las responsabilidades. Igual me invento muchas cosas, la he visto un par de veces, pero es la impresión que da.

Juega bien. En realidad muy bien. Al menos eso me parece.

Veo un pequeño partido contra otra chica, creo que gana, se dan la mano y se limpia el sudor con una toalla. Me hace sonreír cuando sopla hacia arriba para apartarse un mechón de pelo. Me fijo en su muñeca, tiene lo que compró en mi tienda pero dado la vuelta. ¡Ja! Sabía que no era su estilo.

—¡Entrenador! ¡Entrenador! ¡Hemos acabado!

Mierda, los niños me han delatado. Dirijo una sonrisa a Sora, que ha mirado en mi dirección, me parece escuchar su risa de fondo cuando me vuelvo hacia los niños.

—¿Ya habéis dado cincuenta vueltas al campo? —pregunto, con las cejas alzadas.

—Hemos dado cien —responde uno de ellos.

—No, quinientas —replica otro.

Me toca echarme a reír. Seguramente han dado una, en cuanto me doy la vuelta hacen todas las trampas posibles. Por eso siempre pido cosas exageradas. Si les digo que hagan veinte abdominales solo harán bien cinco, si pido cincuenta se acercan más a las veinte.

—Ahora sí me estás siguiendo.

Me giro para mirar a Sora. Intento fingir que me da vergüenza que me haya pillado, en realidad me alegra.

—Hola, pelirroja. La verdad es que quería verte jugar.

—Ah. —Creo que esperaba una excusa, no que fuera sincero, y por eso sonríe—. ¿Y qué te ha parecido?

—No está mal. Aunque prefiero mil veces el fútbol.

Su gesto cambia pero intenta controlarlo. Escucho un llanto y veo que uno de mis niños ha tropezado. Hago amago de acercarme pero sus amigos lo levantan y le dan palmaditas en la espalda. Qué bien enseñados los tengo. Vuelvo a mirar a Sora, no les quita el ojo de encima.

—Recuerdo un día, cuando tenía cuatro años, que estaba en el parque —su gesto es ausente al hablar, parpadeo pero no consigo reaccionar, me ha encandilado—. Una niña más pequeña apenas sabía andar así que se había caído y se había puesto a llorar. Me acerqué y me puse de rodillas frente a ella para preguntarle qué le pasaba. Me sentí muy mayor. Es raro. Es decir, hay recuerdos que son de situaciones y otros son de lo que pensábamos o sentíamos. Es raro que me sintiera mayor entonces y ahora sienta que no lo soy suficiente… Pero, ¿por qué te estoy contando esto?

Me mira, algo confusa, y yo me echo a reír.

—Porque soy un chico encantador con el que vas a ir a tomar algo.

—¿Cuándo me has invitado a nada?

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora. Venga, vamos, me muero de sed.

Se muerde el labio. Alguien debería decirle que ese gesto es demasiado sexy como para hacerlo delante de los demás. Tarda en contestar, los niños han estado escuchando y se burlan de mí, puede que sea eso lo que la convence de aceptar.

—Vale. Espera que me dé una ducha y me cambie. Tardo diez minutos.

Sonrío de lado como respuesta. Cuando se da la vuelta me permito unos saltitos triunfales. No sé por qué esto me emociona tanto, de hecho ha sido improvisado, pero no podría haber salido mejor.

Voy con toda mi tropa hasta la entrada y les mando a casa. Todos gritan eufóricos por haber acabado pronto, ni que los torturase. Me gustaría recordarles que son ellos los que me pagan por mis servicios, estoy seguro que mi última carie fue por su culpa, pero en fin. No puedo hacer más que reír. Estos críos me alegran los días. Sobre todo con los abrazos de despedida.

Sora tarda exactamente diez minutos en salir. Creo que está algo avergonzada y me pregunto si se arrepiente de haber aceptado. No le doy tiempo a hablar, echo a andar hacia la cafetería que hay enfrente del pabellón deportivo. Me siento en una mesa del interior y suspiro aliviado cuando hace lo mismo en la silla de mi lado. Se acerca la camarera, mascando chicle de forma ruidosa.

—¿Qué quieren tomar? —pregunta.

—Un té, por favor —pide mi acompañante.

Arqueo las cejas, no sé por qué no me extraña.

—Una coca-cola para mí.

Miro a Sora sin poder evitarlo, tiene un aire triste que me intriga. A veces se nota más, como con lo relacionado al fútbol o cuando ha dicho que no se siente suficientemente mayor. Apoyo la barbilla en la mano y ella por fin me devuelve la mirada.

—¿Sabes? Últimamente veo a mucha gente con problemas —digo de pronto—. No sé si es cosa mía, que siempre he sido demasiado despistado, o que al crecer las cosas se complican.

—Creo que es lo segundo. O, más bien, que nosotros complicamos las cosas.

Traen nuestras bebidas y ambos damos un sorbo. Los ojos de Sora siguen clavados en el exterior. No entiendo por qué me intriga tanto pero estoy dispuesto a descubrirlo.

—Hagamos una cosa —propongo—. Yo te hago una pregunta y tú me haces otra. Es una buena manera de conocernos.

—¿Por qué tendría que querer conocerte?

—Porque soy un chico fantástico. Y para darme el gusto si parecer un acosador, quiero saber cosas de ti. Venga, empieza.

Me mira con gesto pensativo. Después da otro sorbo a su té y sonríe.

—¿En serio entrenas a esos niños por caramelos? ¿No lo haces por algo más?

—Siendo sincero… esos niños me ayudan. No sé, estar con ellos me anima.

—No pareces necesitar ánimos de nadie.

—Sí, es cierto, ahora mismo no. Pero tuve una mala temporada. No he hecho más que empezar a salir de ella. Todos tenemos malos momentos.

Asiente con la cabeza y se queda callada. Daría mucho por saber qué está pensando, algo me dice que no podría imaginarlo.

—Me toca —digo, sonriendo—. ¿Has jugado alguna vez al fútbol?

—Sí.

—No me refiero a en clase de gimnasia ni nada así. Digo de verdad, en un equipo.

Aprieta los labios antes de volver a asentir con la cabeza. Yo me quedo mirándola, esperando a que me cuente más, pero no parece que quiera. Por su cara creo que la he sorprendido.

—Soy más observador de lo que parezco.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —susurra, mirando otra vez por la ventana.

—No voy a insistir, ya me lo contarás cuando quieras.

—¿Qué te dice que vaya a querer?

—Simplemente lo sé. A veces con creer en las cosas basta para que se cumplan.

El guiño que le dedico hace que se le escape una sonrisa. Estoy seguro de que no me equivoco. Y si no siempre habrá un plan B. Como, por ejemplo, insistir hasta que se harte de mí. Pero de momento esperaré.

Entran unas chicas en la cafetería y se nos quedan mirando. Cuchichean entre ellas y al final se acercan. Al parecer son compañeras de Sora. Puedo ver la sonrisa forzada con la que les dice que va a estar ocupada esta noche y por eso no podrá ir a la fiesta a la que le invitan. Ellas se lamentan de forma que me resulta muy hipócrita. Cuando se marchan me siento aliviado, una tiene una voz de pito insoportable.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer esta noche?

—Bah, solo era para librarme de ellas. —Parece que se le ha escapado esa respuesta, mira por encima del hombro y se asegura de que no la escuchan—. Bueno, es que no me va mucho ese rollo. Casi todos fuman de todo y yo paso de esas cosas. Y aunque no fuera así a mi madre no le parece bien que salga hasta tarde.

Si no supiera que es imposible, creería que estoy hablando con una niña de catorce años. ¿Cómo puede su madre ponerle un toque de queda siendo tan mayor? Alguien necesita una dosis de diversión. Una dosis de Taichi en estado puro.

—Hagamos una cosa —digo en voz tan baja que se inclina hacia mí para escuchar—. Te vienes esta noche con unos colegas míos a tomar unas cervezas a un bar, te llevaré a tu casa a la hora que quieras. Solo con esa condición no me levantaré para decirles a esas dos que has mentido.

Abre mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y después los entrecierra. Debo tener un superpoder para hacerla enfadar o algo así, pero resulta divertido.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! No te atreverías…

—Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz. —Me pongo en pie y me giro hacia la barra, donde están sus compañeras, Sora se asusta y tira de mi camiseta hasta que me siento.

—Vale, vale. Iré.

Le sonrío de oreja a oreja y ella me responde sacándome la lengua. Le quito el móvil para guardar mi número y me llamo para tenerlo también. Entonces miro la hora y me doy cuenta de que llego diez minutos tarde y había quedado con mi hermana. Así que dejo dinero en la mesa y cojo mis cosas a todo correr.

—¡Llego tardísimo y Hikari va a matarme! Paso a buscarte a las diez y media. No hagas que tenga que subir a por ti.

—¿Sabes que eres irritante?

—No te preocupes, aunque ahora me odies acabarás queriéndome. Todo el mundo lo hace.

Le revuelvo el pelo como despedida y ella se queja, volviendo a peinarse con los dedos. Pero, cuando paso con la moto por delante del local, veo que está sonriendo. Seguro que esta noche será genial.

.

* * *

He tardado muuucho en actualizar, y yo que pensaba que había pasado menos tiempo. En fin, qué le vamos a hacer. Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo. Si soy sincera es una historia que está avanzando sola. No sé qué va a pasar exactamente, solo tengo una idea general, pero creo que eso va mejor con Taichi así que dejemos que siga así.

Disfruto escribir con Taichi, tenía que decirlo, este chico se hace querer.


	3. Chapter 3

Canción para este capítulo: _Born for This_ de Paramore.

* * *

.

**Brindemos**

.

Durante toda mi vida, muchas personas me han juzgado. Todos lo hacemos claro, pero conmigo era sencillo. Decían que me daba igual todo, que solo quería pasar el rato, que no era consciente de lo difícil que es todo.

Pocos han llegado a verme de verdad. Claro que sé que la vida puede ser una mierda pero eso no quita que quiera divertirme. ¡El resto del mundo debería seguir mi ejemplo! Si en cualquier momento puedes perderlo todo, incluido a ti mismo, ¿por qué no disfrutar de lo que tienes?

Hikari es una de las pocas personas que sí me conoce, que lo ha hecho siempre. Por eso no le importa cuando llego tarde.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo…!

—Ya, hermano, esta vez solo han sido veinte minutos —me interrumpe, riendo—. Estaba leyendo un libro.

—Eres la mejor hermanita del mundo.

—Eso ya lo sé.

Me siento a su lado y me tiende una fiambrera, se me hace la boca agua. Ayer estuvo en casa de la abuela y me ha traído sobras. Lo hacen a menudo, a espaldas de mis padres. Nada como irse de casa para valorar más la comida casera. Eso sí, no echo de menos la de mamá. Y lo peor es que he heredado sus dotes culinarias.

—¿Tu amigo Matt ya ha conseguido trabajo?

—De momento no, aunque va a dar clases de guitarra a un par de chicas. Kou y yo creemos que a ellas no les interesa aprender a tocar, pero el dinero es dinero. Y será gracioso cuando Matt se dé cuenta.

—Pobre.

—¿Y tú qué?

—Bien, como siempre.

Algo hace que no me crea sus palabras. No sé, le ha cambiado un poco el gesto. Pero es lista y me distrae a tiempo. Me roba el móvil y peleamos por él.

—¿Quién es Sora? —pregunta, cuando ve el nuevo contacto.

—¡Pero qué cotilla eres!

—Me lo cuentas todo, menos lo relacionado con chicas. Así que tendré que averiguarlo de alguna manera.

Consigo quitarle el teléfono y me lo guardo en el bolsillo. Le saco la lengua y sigo comiendo, fingiendo estar enfadado. No la engaño, pero aprovecha el momento para dar otro mordisco a su bocadillo. Está muy delgada, siempre le insisto en que debería comer más. Ella dice que compartimos el mismo metabolismo rápido.

—¿Me lo vas a contar o no?

—Puedes ser muy insistente.

—Aprendí del mejor.

—Está bien, es una chica que conocí hace poco.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Solo la he visto un par de veces! Va a venir esta noche al bar con mis amigos.

—Uy, entonces va en serio la cosa.

—¡Kari! —me quejo, mientras ella se ríe—. No hay ninguna cosa, no hay nada. Hemos charlado tres veces y la he invitado a tomar algo. En realidad… bueno, fue porque la vi triste. No sé por qué pero quiero saber qué es lo que le pone tan nostálgica.

Me quedo mirando a ninguna parte, recordando. Sora me intriga. Mucho.

Hay algo diferente en ella. Y no me puedo sacar de cabeza el qué es. Sé que jugó al fútbol, pero no es la primera chica que conozco con la que he compartido esa afición. Me hace gracia lo rápido que se enfada conmigo y me extrañan cosas como que tenga hora de llegada a casa a su edad.

Lo más extraño es cuando sonríe. A veces es de verdad. Otras tiene en los ojos el mismo brillo que al mirar el balón de fútbol. Nostalgia.

No sé por qué me intriga tanto, pero pienso averiguarlo.

Me doy cuenta de que mi hermana sonríe un poco. Con el mismo gesto que ponía cuando éramos pequeños y comprendía cosas antes que yo. No me da tiempo a preguntar en qué está pensando porque se pone seria de pronto.

—Taichi, vuelve.

—Estoy aquí, deberías ir al oculista.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Ven a casa, conmigo. Mamá te echa mucho de menos y papá…

—Él no me quiere allí.

—Claro que sí. Solo es un orgulloso. No cometas los mismos errores de él.

—Por eso me fui, Hikari. Porque yo no quiero ser papá, quiero ser yo.

—Pero no hace falta que te vayas para eso.

—Ahora mismo, sí.

Suspira profundamente y baja la cabeza. Dice que tiene que irse. Es verdad, las clases de baile, lo había olvidado. Me da un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

Voy a la tienda y paso la tarde apilando cajas. Han llegado nuevas zapatillas de deporte y mi jefe parece creer que si están puestas en una pirámide llaman más la atención. No me quejo, me divierte. Es como si volviera a ser pequeño y jugara con bloques de construcción.

Después me marcho a casa a cambiarme. Encuentro a Yamato afinando su bajo con gesto de concentración.

—¡Matt! ¡Hola!

—¿Tienes que ser tan escandaloso?

Me acerco a él y rodeo su cuello con un brazo. Froto los nudillos contra su cabeza y él se queja. Cuando consigue soltarse me gano un puñetazo en el brazo.

Cenamos filetes y patatas fritas, con mucha mahonesa por parte de él. Después tengo que insistirle para que venga al bar, se le han quitado las ganas al saber que he invitado a dos chicas. Casi le obligo a ponerse otra vez los pantalones. Cogemos los dos cascos de moto que tengo, uno de ellos es rosa porque lo compré para Kari.

—Estás divina.

—Cállate y arranca.

—Solo si prometes controlarte, sé que esta cercanía te pone nervioso.

—Yagami, si sigues con bromitas me vuelvo a casa —me amenaza—. Te recuerdo que yo no quería venir.

—A veces creo que eres una vieja amargada encerrada en el cuerpo de un tío.

No escucho sus insultos, porque enciendo la moto en ese momento y salimos disparados. He decidido que hoy no beberé más de una o dos cervezas, para poder llevar a Sora a su casa a la hora que quiera, como le prometí. Dejo a Matt en el bar y me marcho a por ella. Eso hace que se mosquee más mi amigo. Creo que le saldrán canas pronto, estresarse tanto no es bueno.

Por una vez, soy puntual. A las diez y media estoy esperando a Sora en su portal. Le hago una llamada perdida, a ver si pilla la indirecta. Apenas un par de minutos después, ella baja. Lleva otra faldita, de un color marrón muy claro, y una blusa blanca. Tiene el pelo recogido en un moño. Parece que se va a una reunión del té en vez de a un bar. No puedo evitar reírme.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta, con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada. Venga, sube.

—¡No! Dime de qué te ríes.

—De que vas a llamar la atención en el bar. —No parece hacerle gracia mi afirmación—. Ven aquí, los demás ya nos están esperando.

—No estoy segura de que esto sea buena idea…

—Pelirroja, si no subes a la moto voluntariamente será por las malas.

Resopla, pero me hace caso. Sé que quiere venir, parece que le gusta hacerse de rogar. O engañarse a sí misma diciéndose que la estoy obligando. Que piense lo que quiera, mientras venga.

Se agarra a mí con más fuerza de la necesaria. Aprovecho para ir un poco más rápido que la última llegamos al bar, se quita el casco. El moño ha quedado un poco desigual y me vuelvo a reír.

—¿Te gusta reírte de la gente o me lo tengo que tomar personal?

—No te enfades, Sorita.

—Pues deja de mirarme así.

Me acerco a ella. Retrocede un paso pero acaba apoyada contra la moto. No tiene escapatoria. Dejo mi cara a unos centímetros de la suya y aprovecho que está distraída para soltarle el pelo. Le cae sobre los hombros. Así está mucho mejor.

Juraría que está aguantando la respiración.

—Arreglado. Se te había destrozado el peinado.

Me aparto y se lleva una mano a la cabeza, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Le doy la pinza que había usado para sujetarse el pelo y después la conduzco hacia el bar. Me hace gracia lo desorientada que parece.

Kou y Matt ya están en una mesa con algunas cervezas. Una chica nos saluda entusiasmada, aunque no nos conozca de nada, debe ser Mimi. Al instante decido que me cae bien. Obligo a Sora a sentarse, porque se ha quedado rezagada, y le pongo una cerveza en la mano. Frunce el ceño pero da un trago directamente de la botella. Sonríe.

Tengo que reconocer que la cosa sale mejor de lo que me esperaba. Aunque Yamato y Koushiro no sean los más habladores del mundo, con una par de birras se abren un poco. Consigo meter a todos en la conversación. Mimi ayuda bastante en eso, además parece que las chicas hacen buenas migas enseguida. Las cervezas van y vienen. Sora nos invita a una ronda y por eso sé que empieza a soltarse el pelo de una forma más figurada.

La miro. Está bastante guapa con el sonrojo propio del alcohol.

—Te la vas a comer con los ojos —me susurra por lo bajo Matt.

—Cállate.

—Parece que he dado en el clavo.

Se ríe de mí y yo finjo enfadarme. No lo consigo. Es verdad que no puedo dejar de mirar a Sora. Me llama la atención cuando la veo nostálgica al mirar un balón de fútbol, pero es igual de llamativa al escucharla reír sin parar.

—¿Qué estudias? —le pregunta Mimi.

—Diseño.

—¡Oh! ¡Debe ser genial! Si no hubiera entrado en gastronomía probablemente habría acabado en diseño. Aunque se me da fatal dibujar…

—Eso da igual, se puede ejercitar, lo importante es tener creatividad y buenas ideas.

—La creatividad también se puede ejercitar —dice Kou—. O al menos practicar para soltarla más a menudo. ¿Has probado?

—La verdad es que no.

—Mira, te diré un ejercicio sencillo. —Coge cinco servilletas y nos las reparte, después pide bolígrafos a la camarera—. Bien, tenéis cinco minutos para escribir o dibujar todo lo que percibáis acerca de este bar. Lo que hay en él, lo que os evoca. A partir de… ya.

—¡Eh! ¡Espera! —se queja Mimi.

Pero nuestro pelirrojo amigo ya ha empezado, así que todos nos ponemos a mirar alrededor y escribir o dibujar lo que se nos ocurra.

Primero dibujo a las personas, aparte de nosotros hay otro grupo de tres chicos, también la camarera a la que le hago una gran sonrisa. Me llama la atención un cartel detrás de la barra, con un dibujo de unos edificios, y lo represento lo mejor que puedo. Lo que quiere decir que solo hay unos rectángulos irregulares. Escribo palabras que me vienen a la cabeza como brindar, cerveza, calor, marrón… Koushiro nos obliga a parar antes de que me sienta satisfecho.

Comparamos nuestras servilletas y es curioso lo diferentes que han salido. Yamato se ha limitado a dibujar el lugar, con mucho detalle la barra y las banquetas. Mimi ha pintado objetos sueltos, como un servilletero con el logo de la empresa, algunas botellas que según ella son bonitas o las ventanas. Kou solo ha escrito, en especial olores o números, porque se ha puesto a contar los muebles. Sora ha dibujado a las personas con la ropa que llevan, también algo del bar y ha ido escribiendo el color de cada cosa, además de alguna palabra suelta. Hay una en el margen derecho que ha tachado muchas veces.

—Este ejercicio consiste en percibir un ambiente físico de una manera poco habitual —nos explica Koushiro—. Además sirve para darnos cuenta de la forma tan distinta en que vemos las cosas, porque cada uno destaca aspectos distintos de lo que nos rodea.

—Sora, dibujas muy bien —dice Mimi.

—Es normal, me dedico a ello en parte. ¡Tú no lo haces nada mal!

Las chicas se ponen a comparar sus servilletas y ríen. Yo me meto con Matt, llamándole borracho por solo fijarse en la barra y el alcohol.

Cuando están distraídos le robo la servilleta a Sora. Voy al baño y la pongo a contraluz, pero no consigo adivinar qué hay bajo los tachones. Qué rabia. Bueno, ya lo averiguaré.

Vuelvo a la mesa y seguimos charlando un rato. Acerca de anécdotas de la infancia, de los sueños que tuvimos de niños, de series de dibujos que todos veíamos.

—¡Vayamos a bailar! —sugiere de pronto Mimi.

Koushiro pone cara de consternación. No ha bebido suficiente como para que le parezca una buena idea.

—Estamos bien aquí…

—¡No seas muermo!

—Yo tampoco quiero —dice Matt.

—Oh, qué aguafiestas sois. Sora y Tai sí que quieren, ¿verdad?

Me cruzo de brazos y miro a Sora. Ella parece dudar. Se muerde el labio. Alguien tiene que decirle lo sexy que es eso, sobre todo ahora que se le ha soltado un botón de la blusa.

Está claro que sí le apetece, pero sus ojos se van hacia el reloj de su muñeca.

—La noche es joven —digo, para llamar su atención—. Voto por ir a un bar de música en directo, así estos dos pueden escuchar aunque no les apetezca bailar.

Todos parecen conformes. Decido dejar la moto aquí porque el otro bar está cerca y he bebido un poco, mejor esperar antes de conducirla.

El lugar es enorme y está bastante lleno. Yamato conoce al tipo de la entrada y consigue colarnos sin pagar. Nos sentimos unas estrellas, supongo que él habrá tocado alguna vez aquí con el grupo que se disolvió. Eran bastante buenos, me ha enseñado algunos vídeos de conciertos.

Noto que una mano me tira de la camiseta. Miro por encima del hombro, Sora se agarra a mí para no perderse. Le cojo la otra mano y la suelto cuando encontramos un hueco en medio de la multitud. Hemos llegado durante una actuación, el grupo es muy rockero y la gente está bastante emocionada. Hay gritos y saltos por todas partes.

Koushiro intenta librarse, pero al final Mimi consigue hacer que baile. Si soy sincero, no ha tenido que esforzarse demasiado. Yamato se motiva con la música y canta las canciones, supongo que son conocidas pero no estoy muy puesto en ello. Y Sora mira a su alrededor emocionada.

—¡Cuando quieras que te lleve a tu casa, me dices! —grito en su oído, haciéndole cosquillas.

Se ríe y asiente con la cabeza. Empieza una nueva canción. ¡Esta la conozco!

Empiezo a cantar a grito pelado, los demás se ríen y me imitan. Cojo a Sora de la mano y hago que dé vueltas. Después, cuando la canción se vuelve más fuerte, nos ponemos a saltar. Levantamos los brazos. Chillamos los trozos que nos sabemos de la letra. Su pelo se mueve de un lado a otro, sus mejillas están más rojas, sus ojos brillan con las luces del escenario.

Bailamos esta canción y varias más. Dándolo todo, como si no hubiera un mañana, como si nada importara. Sé que más tarde estaré ronco de tanto gritar pero habrá merecido la pena.

En algún momento, la música se para y las luces son más bajas. Mi mirada se encuentra con la de Sora, más cerca de lo que esperaba. Nos sonreímos. Siento algo raro, el corazón me va rápido pero no sé si es por haberme movido tanto o por tener sus ojos clavados en mí.

Me mira. La miro. Respiro muy hondo porque parece que me cuesta tragar aire. Su sonrisa es muy grande.

Las luces vuelven de pronto, la gente se pone a aplaudir al grupo que ya se despide. El momento ha quedado roto. Pero sigo sintiendo la adrenalina.

Decidimos que hemos tenido bastante por hoy. Koushiro llama a un taxi para acompañar a Mimi a su casa, invita a Yamato a subir y ella se encarga de convencerlo.

—Nos vemos ahora, voy a llevar a esta pequeña a su casa —digo, revolviendo el pelo de Sora.

Ella se queja pero acaba riendo. Vamos andando hasta donde he aparcado la moto.

La noche parece muy silenciosa en comparación al bar. Las farolas alumbran muy poco, las estrellas apenas se ven, no hay casi coches y mucho menos personas. Caminamos en silencio, muy juntos. Mi mano roza varias veces la de Sora. Si es de forma intencionada o no da igual. Solo sé que noto un cosquilleo cada vez que pasa.

Llegamos demasiado pronto. Le tiendo el casco rosa de mi hermana y hace un curioso contraste con su pelo anaranjado. Se sienta detrás de mí en la moto y acelero. Apoya la cabeza en mi espalda.

Por alguna razón, me siento en paz.

En esta noche fría, con esta chica agarrada a mi cintura, pasando por calles desiertas a toda velocidad. Lo único que escucho es el viento soplándome en los oídos, pero puedo imaginarme el latido del corazón de Sora. Siento las yemas de sus dedos apoyadas en mi abdomen. La oigo reír cuando paro en un semáforo y me contagia. No nos reímos por nada en especial, eso es lo mejor de todo.

Me siento lleno, como si el corazón se me hubiera agrandado. Estoy eufórico sin que pueda explicar por qué. Y grito mientras acelero, soltando parte de la adrenalina que me recorre, del calor que nace en mi pecho y se extiende a todo mi cuerpo. Cuando ella me imita creo que este momento no podría ser más perfecto.

Es como si hubiera nacido para estar aquí, en este instante.

No sé qué me deparará el futuro, nunca puede saberse. Pero si puedo volver a sentir esto, seré feliz. Y creo que es por ella.

.

* * *

Se me cae la cara de vergüenza por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, ¡lo siento! No me llegaba la inspiración y no me gusta escribir de forma forzada. Sigo sin saber nada sobre la historia, puede que le queden dos capítulos, puede que le queden más, Taichi lo decidirá.

Genee querida, tú inspiraste este capítulo con _Adonde sople el viento_ (invito a todo el mundo a que lea ese fic, es una maravilla).


	4. Chapter 4

Canción para el capítulo: _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ de Green Day.

* * *

.

**Brindemos**

.

De niños, nuestra única preocupación es crecer. Queremos ser mayores para poder conducir un coche, tener dinero para chucherías y comida basura, dormir hasta tarde. Nuestra prioridad es jugar horas y horas, escapar de hacer los deberes para la escuela, divertirnos con los amigos.

Después la lista cambia. Te das cuenta de que lo que la encabeza es tu familia, tus amigos, tu pareja. Que estén bien y sean felices. Es triste cuando es a ellos a los que les toca crecer, verlos aprender que la vida a veces es más difícil de tragar que un chupito de tequila a palo seco. Pero al menos puedes estar ahí para sostenerlos.

—Pelirroja, no acapares las palomitas —digo, acercando la mano al bol.

—Las he traído yo.

—Y yo he puesto la casa.

—¿Así que hay que alquilar tu piso para ver una película? —Levanta las cejas y tuerce la boca.

Tiene un trozo de maíz en la comisura. Se lo quito con el pulgar.

—Sí, pero tranquila, te dejo que me pagues en comida… o en carnes.

Se sonroja por mi insinuación y me pega un buen golpe en el brazo. Tiene fuerza. Me ha hecho ya varios hematomas como castigo de mis burlas.

Yamato se ríe, disfruta cada vez que Sora me calla con un puñetazo. Menudo amigo. Me vengo robándole tragos de refresco cuando no se da cuenta.

Mimi se ha traído fruta, diciendo que tiene que cuidarse, pero he visto que le ha quitado varias patatas fritas a Koushiro. Él ha acabado dejando la bolsa en medio de los dos. La película la ha elegido ella y es aburridísima, así que me entretengo molestando a Sora.

Es curioso, hace algunas semanas, quizá un mes, ni me habría imaginado que estaríamos los cinco en mi casa. Pero desde aquella noche de fiesta se ha convertido en costumbre. Quedamos a menudo para dar una vuelta, cenar mientras vemos la tele o jugar a algo. Ir cada viernes a nuestro bar (del que algún día debería aprenderme el nombre) ya es tradición. La camarera hasta nos reserva nuestra mesa. Y a veces también vamos a algún local de música en vivo o, si emborrachamos lo suficiente a Yamato y Koushiro, a alguna discoteca.

—Tai, presta atención a la película —me regaña Sora—. Nosotras tuvimos que tragarnos esa de coches el otro día.

—¡Eso! —dice Mimi, apuntándome con un dedo.

—Pero si a ti te gustó, mentirosa —me quejo.

La pelirroja niega con la cabeza, con gesto de suficiencia. Miro a la pantalla pero enseguida vuelvo a aburrirme y encima se acaban las palomitas. Me dedico a tirarle los maíces crudos a Matt, esquivando sus patadas, pero también se terminan.

El tipo de la pantalla está recitando un poema. Mis párpados tiemblan, voy a acabar durmiéndome.

Así que me abandono al mejor entretenimiento que tengo: mirar a Sora.

Sin que nadie se dé cuenta, por supuesto, soy un maestro de la sutileza. De pequeños Hikari y yo a menudo jugábamos a espías. Nuestra madre nos pillaba muy rápido, pero nos seguía el rollo.

Sora lleva el pelo suelto hoy. Le cae por encima de los hombros y se lo sujeta en un lado con una horquilla.

Sonrío al verla. Es la primera vez que la usa. Se la regalé yo hace unas dos semanas.

Hemos empezado otra rutina el último mes. Yo voy antes al pabellón deportivo para ver un rato cómo juega al tenis (que tenga obsesión por esa falda en movimiento no tiene nada que ver) y después ella me ayuda a entrenar a mis niños. Cuando acabamos, la acompaño a casa, a veces en moto y otras andando.

Fue una tarde cualquiera cuando la hice enfadar. Pasamos delante de una tienda y se quedó mirando el escaparate, juraría que fijándose en las camisetas de fútbol.

—¿Qué miras? —le pregunté.

—Nada.

—¿Esas horquillas? —Señalé unas que tenían una flor, bastante infantiles—. Son mucho más bonitas que las que te sueles poner.

Abrió la boca, indignada. No pilló mi ironía. Tuve que perseguirla todo el camino hasta su casa y no conseguí que me hablara más que para llamarme estúpido. Llamé a Mimi pidiendo una solución y me dijo que le regalara algo. Cuando quedamos todos, le di a Sora una de esas horquillas de niña. Mimi se llevó la mano a la frente, como si yo hubiera hecho una estupidez, pero Sora se echó a reír.

A veces no hay quien entienda a las mujeres. Ni entre ellas se comprenden.

Empieza a sonar una canción estridente. Me levanto, dejando caer un montón de migas y restos de palomitas al suelo, y piso varios pies antes de llegar hasta mi móvil.

—Podría habértelo pasado —se queja Koushiro.

Le guiño un ojo antes de mirar la pantalla. Me quedo helado. Es mi madre.

Voy hasta el baño, la única habitación aparte en mi pequeño apartamento, y contesto diciendo mi nombre. Un denso silencio me responde. Estoy pensando en colgar, cuando ella habla.

—Taichi, estoy preocupada.

—No empieces como Hikari, no voy a volver…

—No te llamo por eso. Es por tu hermana. Tienes que venir.

—¿Le ha pasado algo? —grito un poco, asustado.

—No, no. De salud está bien pero… ha estado llorando. Y no me quiere decir la razón. Tiene que ser algo grave, lleva varios días casi sin comer ni salir.

Por mi cabeza pasan bastantes cosas. Recuerdo la última vez que la vi, en nuestra comida habitual de los viernes o sábados, y es cierto que estaba más seria de lo normal. Lleva así varias semanas.

Pienso y pienso, pero no se me ocurre la razón.

—¿Taichi?

—Voy para allá —digo, antes de colgar.

Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla mientras salgo del baño. Cojo la chaqueta, el casco y las llaves. Casi había olvidado que los demás estaban aquí, pero Kou me coge del brazo antes de salir por la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Tengo que irme. Hikari está mal, me necesita.

Cuando ya estoy encima de la moto, de camino hacia mi viejo hogar, recuerdo que no me he despedido de Sora. Ni de los demás, claro. Bueno, ya les explicaré lo que ha pasado, pueden seguir viendo sin mí esa película tan aburrida.

No hace falta que llame al timbre, mamá ya me estaba esperando. Me dedica una mirada inquisitiva, probablemente pensando que estoy demasiado delgado y buscando ojeras o marcas de que me haya drogado. Las madres suelen pensar lo peor posible. Me da un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarme pasar.

Encuentro a mi hermana en su cuarto. Está en la cama, tapada hasta la cabeza. No hay que ser un genio para saber que está llorando aunque no haga ruido.

Me quito las zapatillas de deporte. El calcetín derecho tiene un agujero en el dedo gordo. Levanto la manta y me tumbo junto a Hikari. Rodeo su cintura con el brazo, ella se mueve para mirarme. Se me encoje el corazón al ver sus lágrimas.

—¿Siempre duele tanto? —me pregunta.

—¿El qué?

—La vida.

—Bueno, no siempre. —Paso un dedo por sus mejillas, para secarlas. Sonrío con tristeza—. Hay días peores que otros.

Se abraza a mí y se echa a llorar muy fuerte. Le acaricio la cabeza, mientras susurro cosas tontas que sé que la consuelan, como en esas noches en las que tenía pesadillas.

Pero ahora mi pequeña está creciendo. Y su miedo no son los monstruos de las sombras, sino los males del corazón.

Cuando se tranquiliza un poco, hago que me mire.

—¿Vas a contarme por qué estás así? —Le tiembla la barbilla—. Si no me lo dices, no podré ayudarte.

—No puedes. Además, no te gustará. Y dirás que es una tontería.

—Soy bueno escuchando. —Se ríe un poco.

—Eso es mentira.

—Pequeña ingrata.

Vuelve a reír. Después suspira y se gira. Quita la manta de nuestra cara y se dedica a mirar al techo durante bastante rato. Yo me limito a estar a su lado.

—Hay un chico… —empieza—. Es… bueno, encantador. Al principio solo éramos amigos, y estaba bien. Pero después empecé a sentir algo. —Intento respirar despacio, para que no note lo que me disgusta escucharla hablar de chicos, y mis ganas de pegar al malnacido que la haya hecho llorar—. Creí que él también. Siempre buscábamos la compañía del otro, quedábamos a solas, nos lo contábamos todo… Incluso un par de veces pensé que me besaría. Pero de pronto se ha distanciado. Así, sin más. De un día para otro ha dejado de llamarme, de responder mensajes, de venir a buscarme. No sé qué hacer.

Tomo aire, despacio. Esto es demasiada información para mí. Tendré que tragarme la rabia para ser un buen hermano.

—¿Has probado a hablar con él?

—Lo he intentado, pero siempre me acobardo. Quizá simplemente ahora le interesa otra.

—Pero erais muy amigos.

—Tendrá otros amigos.

Resoplo. Vuelvo a abrazarla, le beso la frente.

—Si es tan idiota como para perderte, no merece la pena.

—Supongo.

Pasamos un largo rato en silencio. Después charlamos de tonterías, de la nueva asquerosa receta de mamá que ha comido hoy, de mis niños futbolistas, de Sora y el resto de mis amigos. Cuando llega la hora de que me marche, porque sé que papá estará a punto de llegar, le cojo la mano.

—No puedes encerrarte en casa.

—No tengo ganas de estar con mis amigas —dice, bajando la mirada—. Me preguntan por él todo el rato. Me dan consejos inútiles. Sé que es con buena intención, pero necesito espacio. Aunque es cierto que me siento sola…

—Bueno, pues pasado mañana te vienes conmigo y los chicos al bar. Sora y Mimi te caerán genial, los otros dos pueden ser muy callados pero aprenderás a quererlos como yo. Y así te despejas un poco.

—No sé…

—¡Está decidido! Eso sí, nada de alcohol para ti, enana.

Me saca la lengua. Antes de darme un último abrazo.

Estoy algo más tranquilo al llegar a casa. Los viajes en moto siempre me despejan. Además, todos hemos sufrido de males de amor alguna vez, era cuestión de tiempo que le pasara a Hikari. Al menos eso me repito para no buscar al tipo que la está ignorando y molerlo a golpes.

Casi no he entrado, cuando la mirada de Mimi me fulmina. Si tuviera superpoderes serían rayos y los echaría por los ojos. Pobres de los que alcanzara, quedarían chamuscados.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto—. No pretendía dejaros tirados, es que…

—¿Quién es Hikari?

—¿Eh?

—Ya me has oído. ¡Responde! —Su dedo se clava en mi nariz. Qué daño.

—Estate quieta, loca. Hikari es mi hermana.

Primero se sorprende. Después se echa a reír.

—Vaya malentendido.

Miro a Koushiro, buscando explicaciones a por qué su… digamos que amiga, se comporta así. Él se encoge de hombros. Yamato sonríe. Y Sora no está por ninguna parte. Cuando pregunto por ella, Mimi se ríe más. En serio, empiezo a preocuparme por su salud mental.

Se han comido casi todo, así que me quedo con los restos de las chucherías y dulces como única cena. Kou y Mimi no tardan en marcharse, mañana los dos tienen que madrugar para ir a la Universidad. Yo los miro con el ceño fruncido porque no me han explicado a qué vienen tantas risas.

—¿Tú tampoco me vas a decir qué pasa? —pregunto, cuando Matt y yo nos quedamos solos.

—Más bien te lo pregunto yo, ¿qué le pasaba a tu hermana?

—Problemas con un chico. Ahora mismo me estoy conteniendo para no ir a romper dientes. Así que no me des razones para que me desahogue contigo.

—Inténtalo.

Resoplo, enfadado. Menudo día. Dejo las sobras en la pequeña mesa que tenemos, se me ha quitado el hambre. Me pongo el pijama y me tumbo en la cama. Le tiro un cojín a Yamato para que baje el volumen la televisión, solo quiero dormirme y que se me pase el mal humor.

—Taichi —me llama, cuando ya empiezo a bostezar.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Creo que a Sora no le ha hecho gracia que te vayas. He escuchado que le preguntaba por lo bajo a Mimi quién es Hikari. Y se han pasado un rato cuchicheando. Cuando ha acabado la película se ha marchado con mala cara.

—¿En serio? —Sonrío, completamente despierto.

—Quita esa cara de idiota, está enfadada contigo. —Pero, por el gesto que se le escapa, sabe que me está diciendo algo importante.

—Se enfada conmigo varias veces al día. Se me da bien. Y también que me perdone.

Me levanto de la cama y me como un trozo de bocadillo mientras escribo un mensaje en el móvil.

«No estés celosa, pelirroja. Ser mi segunda chica favorita no está tan mal».

La respuesta tarda varios minutos.

«Vete a la mierda, creído».

Me río. Esta Sora… es muy especial.

.

* * *

Querida Genee, llevo un tiempo escribiendo como loca, porque se acerca tu cumpleaños y no podía permitir que esta historia siguiera inconclusa. Así que ya la he acabado. Cada día publicaré un capítulo, hasta acabar el día 29. Espero de verdad que guste :)

Como he dicho varias veces, este fic no tenía nada planeado, he dejado que las cosas vayan surgiendo sobre la marcha y contándolas desde los ojos de Taichi. Y él tiene su forma particular de verlas.


	5. Chapter 5

Canción para este capítulo: _Best Of You_ de Foo Fighters.

* * *

.

**Brindemos**

.

Dicen mucho eso de que el mundo es un pañuelo, que está lleno de casualidades. Yo no creo que todo sea azar, más bien pienso que hay un destino. No, no como el de las películas donde hay alguien que puede adivinarlo o el de los cuentos donde todo sucede mágicamente. Me refiero a otra cosa.

Nosotros vamos haciendo nuestro destino. En cada paso que damos estamos tomando una decisión, y las más pequeñas son las que a veces conducen a lo más grande para ti.

Si no fuera por cada una de mis elecciones, no hubiera conocido a muchas personas. Y ahora son algo muy importante en mi vida.

El viernes por la mañana me levanto temprano. Me tiro encima de Yamato, que está boca abajo en el sofá, para despertarlo. Él me lo pidió anoche, que conste, es que tiene que dar un par de clases de guitarra hoy. Puede que no sea la mejor forma de empezar el día para él, pero a mí me divierte su mal humor mañanero.

Cuando llego a las canchas de tenis, Sora solo me regala una mirada de enfado. Después me ignora olímpicamente. Da igual que grite cosas, que dé vueltas por fuera de la pista, nada la distrae. Así que al de una hora me rindo y voy a entrenar a mis pequeños.

—¿Dónde está Sora? —me pregunta uno, que creo que se ha encaprichado de ella.

El amor infantil, qué tiempos. Era todo tan sencillo antes… cuando creías que estar con una chica era darle la mano y comprarle un caramelo.

—Está enfadada conmigo.

—¿Otra vez?

—Sí. ¿Me ayudáis a convencerla de que me hable?

Todos parecen entusiasmados con la idea. Les doy folios y lápices para que dibujen una flor, sé que a Sora no le gustaría que las arrancáramos, y después vamos a la cancha. Todavía sigue entrenando.

—¡Pelirroja! Traemos algo para ti.

Ella se gira al oír a los niños y no puede contener la risa al verlos con los dibujos amorfos en alto. Da por terminado el entrenamiento y vuelve con nosotros.

—¿Eso significa que me perdonas? —pregunto, esperanzado.

Levanta la barbilla y me gira la cara. Pero viene con nosotros al campo de fútbol, así que supongo que su amor por los niños y el deporte puede más que el enfado conmigo. Intento usar eso a mi favor, pero no me dirige la palabra en la hora y media que dura. Después la espero fuera del vestuario y la persigo por la calle.

—Sora… venga, deja de hacer el tonto. —Esquivo por poco una farola—. Sora, háblame. Sora, vamos. No es para tanto.

Hemos recorrido pocos metros cuando se harta de mi insistencia. Sonrío, triunfal, mientras me grita que la deje en paz.

—¿Estás celosa? —pregunto.

—No seas tan chulo, claro que no lo estoy.

—Lo estás.

—Que no. —Se cruza de brazos, quizá conteniéndose para no pegarme.

—Sí.

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan enfada?

—¿Has olvidado tu mensaje?

—Solo era una bromita.

Resopla y se da la vuelta, dispuesta a irse. Pero no soy de dejar las cosas así. La agarro de la muñeca y hago que me siga en dirección contraria. No hago caso de sus quejas, no la suelto aunque recibo unos cuantos golpes, solo paro cuando llegamos a un parque cercano. Todavía sujetándola, busco entre las mesas para picnic o barbacoa, hoy hay bastante gente porque hace buen tiempo.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

—Vienes a comer conmigo y con Hikari. —Su cara de indignación no tiene precio.

Escucho que alguien me llama y sonrío. Arrastro a Sora hasta la mesa que ocupa Kari, llena de bolsas de comida que seguro le ha dado mi abuela. Ya puedo oler la empanada que estoy a punto de comer. Se me hace la boca agua.

—Sora, te presento a Hikari —digo, sonriendo—. Hermanita, esta es la chica de la que te he hablado.

La pelirroja se pone colorada. No sé si por vergüenza, porque es obvio que estaba celosa aunque lo niegue, o por lo que he dicho. Pero sonríe de oreja a oreja al saludar a Kari. Ella también parece muy contenta de conocer por fin a Sora.

Hay comida suficiente para los tres, la abuela siempre exagera mucho con las cantidades. Pasamos un buen rato charlando de cualquier cosa, disfrutando del buen tiempo y con la comida casera más rica del mundo. Solo puede hacerle la competencia la de la madre de Kou, esa mujer tienen un don.

—¿Así que te gusta bailar? —pregunta Sora.

—Bueno, solo es un pasatiempo, no soy muy buena ni practico demasiado —responde mi hermana—. Me gusta más la fotografía.

—Oh, qué interesante.

—¿Y a ti? Por lo que sé, juegas al tenis.

—Sí, y estudio diseño, así que estoy acostumbrada a dibujar. —No parece especialmente entusiasmada al contarlo.

—También has jugado al fútbol —digo.

—Eso fue hace mucho.

Hikari, que siempre ha sido muy perceptiva, la mira de forma curiosa al notar el cambio. ¡Sabía que no eran imaginaciones mías! Sora se pone melancólica cuando se nombra ese deporte.

Cambia de tema bastante rápido. No sé cómo acaba la conversación con mi hermana contando la famosa anécdota del día en que intenté comerme una sandía entera yo solo. No fue una buena idea.

Me gusta verlas juntas. Me gusta que se sonrían y charlen, aunque sea metiéndose conmigo de vez en cuando. No sé por qué tengo esta sensación, como de absoluta alegría, pero es muy agradable. Supongo que me gusta ver a mis dos chicas juntas.

Ya se lo dije a Sora en el mensaje, después de Kari ella es mi favorita.

En qué sentido lo digo… bueno, supongo que no hay que ser muy genio para adivinarlo. Yamato me lo dijo el primer día que nos vio juntos. Quizá soy muy obvio con mi interés de más que un amigo. Pero no importa, porque parece que la pelirroja también tiene cierto interés en mí. ¿Por qué si no se habría puesto celosa?

—Bueno, tengo clase de baile —dice Hikari, poniéndose de pie.

—Recuerda que a las once menos cuarto pasaré a por ti.

—Sí, sí. —Me da un beso en la mejilla—. Sora, me ha encantado conocerte, luego nos vemos otra vez, ¿no?

—Claro. —Se dan un abrazo—. Ha sido un placer, Kari.

Cuando mi hermana se marcha, miro a la pelirroja con las cejas levantadas. Ella se ríe.

—Es una chica increíble. —Sonrío.

—Lo sé.

—Lo digo en serio, creo que es la persona más dulce que he conocido. Y… ¿qué le pasaba el miércoles? Si puedo preguntar.

Me paso una mano por la cara. Al recordar todo el tema me vuelvo a frustrar. Me levanto y ella me sigue, caminamos un rato juntos mientras le cuento por encima el problema de Hikari. Sora dice que no me preocupe, que seguro que todo se solucionará. Antes de separarnos le recuerdo que pasaré a buscarla a las diez y media.

Cuando llego a casa me encuentro a Yamato con una de sus alumnas. La chica tiene un peinado bastante raro, compite conmigo en pelo alborotado. Mira con devoción a Matt y solo cuando él le presta atención baja los ojos a la guitarra. Al principio creo que mi amigo es muy inocente y no se da cuenta de los intentos de seducción, pero cuando la chica se marcha y él resopla, veo que sí.

—¿Qué? ¿Rompiendo corazones? —pregunto con burla.

—Yo no le estoy dando esperanzas. Y si quiere pagarme por mirarme durante dos horas… pues mejor para mí. Necesito el dinero. —Se lleva una mano al bolsillo del pantalón y me tiende unos billetes—. Toma, para el alquiler.

—Genial, ya tenemos ahorros para tu sofá cama.

Protesta un rato, pero acabo convenciéndole. Todo lo que me ha dado lo he guardado para que le compremos un sitio mejor donde dormir. Sigue sin querer que nos turnemos la cama y lleva semanas con el cuello destrozado.

No tenemos nada mejor que hacer hasta la noche, así que lo obligo a que me acompañe a una tienda de muebles.

—Este es perfecto —digo, tirándome encima de un sofá de cuero rojo.

—Perfecto para una cita con Sora, no para que duerma yo en él.

—Cállate. —Por el calor que noto en la cara, sé que me he sonrojado.

Probamos varios, siempre mirando que no se nos salgan de presupuesto. Al final nos quedamos con uno que está rebajado porque lo devolvieron con una marca de quemadura. No es tampoco la mejor cama del mundo, pero será una gran mejora para Yamato. Y cuando vengan todos a casa tendremos más sitio para sentarnos, que siempre acabo encima de un cojín en el suelo.

Nos dicen el precio del envío a casa y casi nos da un ataque. Es una barbaridad, prácticamente la mitad del precio del sofá.

—Vamos a otra tienda —sugiere Matt.

—¿Qué dices? Hemos tenido suerte al encontrar este.

—Sí, ya, pero dime tú qué hacemos.

—Pues cargar con él.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

—No sé por qué sigues preguntando bobadas, desde el principio sabes que lo estoy. —Doblo las rodillas y levanto el mueble de un extremo—. Venga, mueve el culo.

Resopla, antes de agacharse para ayudarme. Esto pesa como un coche. Nos cuesta muchísimo sacarlo de la tienda porque la puerta es estrecha y casi se nos cae en plena carretera al cruzar un paso de cebra. No hemos avanzado más de dos calles cuando tenemos que parar.

Nos sentamos en el sofá. La gente nos mira raro al pasar.

—Faltan unas palomitas y ya tendríamos entretenimiento —digo, señalando un escaparate con varias televisiones.

—Esto ha sido mala idea. No sé por qué te hago caso. Vamos a tardar un siglo en llegar a casa.

—Bueno, igual los dos solos no podemos. Voy a llamar a Kou.

—Oh, genial, vendrá Hulk a salvarnos.

Le doy un golpe en el pecho para que se calle. Es muy pesado con sus sarcasmos.

Resulta que llamar a Koushiro es la mejor de mis ideas. Mejor incluso que la de llevar a mis niños con dibujos para que Sora nos acompañe o arrastrarla a la comida con Hikari. Porque nuestro pelirrojo favorito aparece con su padre y una furgoneta en la que cabe, bastante apretado, el sofá. Así que en vez de sudar calles y calles, y horas y horas, tardamos unos minutos en llegar al apartamento.

El señor Izumi es tan amable como para ayudarnos a subirlo por las escaleras y darle dinero a Kou para que encarguemos unas pizzas de cena. Estoy a punto de plantarle un beso en la boca por eso.

—Creo que me he enamorado de tu padre.

—Lo siento, está comprometido —dice Koushiro, riendo.

—En serio, muchas gracias. —Le doy un codazo a Yamato, él solo mueve la cabeza para asentir—. Él también está agradecido, pero es idiota.

—¡Oye!

Probablemente es la mejor cena que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Casi no recordaba el sabor de las pizzas que no son recalentadas en el microondas. La mía tiene mucho beicon, es la mejor que he probado en mi vida. Al menos que recuerde.

Entre la comida de la abuela, hacer las paces con Sora, que Matt tenga ya una cama en condiciones y esta cena… Creo que hoy está siendo uno de los mejores días que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Y todavía queda esta noche, con las chicas y mi hermana. Seguro que pasaremos un muy buen rato.

Estoy tan entusiasmado que no paro de parlotear, de darles golpes a mis amigos y de reírme de mis propios chistes.

—No volveremos a dejar que comas pizza —me amenaza Yamato, después del último codazo.

—No podréis separarnos. —Abrazo la caja de cartón y doy otro mordisco.

Seguimos discutiendo un rato, hasta que me doy cuenta de que Kou está demasiado pensativo. Chasqueo los dedos delante de su nariz y da un brinco.

—Perdón, ¿me habéis dicho algo?

—No. Solo quería que volvieras con nosotros. ¿Dónde estabas?

—No muy lejos. —Suspira y da un sorbo a su refresco.

—A ver si adivino… estabas en una casa a unas calles de aquí. Con una chica a la que le encanta el rosa y a veces parece una chiflada.

Sonríe de lado, más bien es un gesto amargo. Matt niega con la cabeza.

—No deberías dejar que una chica te deprima.

—No lo hace. Ese es el problema.

—Mira, Koushiro, si quieres a Mimi deberías dejar de hacer el idiota —digo, con la boca llena.

—No sé qué siento por ella. No es tan fácil. Además, ya os lo expliqué, no funcionamos juntos. Prefiero tenerla en mi vida de la forma que sea.

—Entonces, ¿a qué viene esa cara de amargado?

—A que la he visto en la Universidad esta mañana. Iba muy contenta hablando con un chico que no conozco.

Yamato y yo nos miramos. Él se encoge de hombros. No sé muy bien qué decir.

—Kou... esto iba a acabar pasando.

—Lo sé, lo sabía. Pero no quiere decir que no me afecte. ¿Qué haríais vosotros?

—Distanciarme —responde Matt.

—Yo no soy un buen ejemplo para ti. —Me paso una mano por la nuca, desordenándome el pelo—. Mira dónde he acabado con las decisiones que he tomado. Pero, si quieres saber lo que haría… Me dejaría de esas tonterías. Si de verdad quiero algo, lo cojo. Ya más tarde pienso en las consecuencias.

La charla sirve para que Koushiro acabe más pensativo que antes. Pero al de un rato parece decidir dejar de estarlo, y charlamos sobre la alumna que no deja de acosar a Matt mandándole fotos. De ella misma mientras se pinta las uñas, besando un viejo cartel de la banda de Yamato, comprando en la tienda de al lado de nuestro apartamento… Sospechamos que el siguiente paso serán fotografías ligera de ropa.

Es muy divertido lo mucho que incomoda la situación a Matt.

Cuando terminamos las pizzas, me lavo los dientes y arreglo un poco. Me separo de los chicos en la calle, ellos van andando al bar y yo tengo que hacer de taxista esta noche. O de motorista, mejor dicho.

Sora está puntual, esperándome en su portal. Me saluda con la mano antes de acercarse. Me quito el casco para mirarla mejor.

—Vaya, qué sexy estás.

Lleva unos vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada, con algo de escote. El pelo suelto, poco maquillaje, nada de joyas. Debe ser lo más natural que la he visto nunca. Y queda aún más guapa al ponerse colorada por mis palabras.

—No es algo muy apropiado para decir, ¿sabes? —se queja, pero sonríe.

—¿No? Bueno, ¿qué tal si te digo que estás preciosa?

—Mejor.

Se pone el casco rosa a toda prisa, quizá para esconder otra nueva sonrisa. Se agarra a mi cintura, como siempre que la llevo en moto, aunque quizá con algo más de fuerza de lo normal. Casi siento que está abrazándome todo el camino.

No voy a mentir, voy más lento de lo normal. Es agradable tenerla así, aferrada a mí. Cuando se baja noto un poco de frío.

—Voy a buscar a Kari, los demás ya deben estar dentro. —Se quita el casco y asiente, la sujeto de la mano para que no se marche—. Oye, empiezo a pensar que soy tonto por llevarte a todas partes sin ganar nada a cambio.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te pague con palomitas?

—No, te dije que me sirve comida… y otra cosa.

Hago que se acerque a mí, queda apoyada contra mi pierna. Con la mano libre, me quito el casco. Ella contiene el aliento cuando acerco mi cara a la suya. Desde esta distancia puedo distinguir que tiene unas pocas pecas sobre la nariz, tal vez suele taparlas con maquillaje y por eso no las había visto antes.

—¿Te acuerdas de qué era? —Al hablar, mi aliento le da en las mejillas. Se pone roja.

—No… no sé de qué hablas.

Me acerco más, Sora traga saliva y yo aguanto las ganas de reír. Rozo mi nariz con la suya, antes de desviarme a su oído.

—Mentirosa.

La suelto de pronto y ella parece confusa. Tarda en separarse de mí, tiene la respiración acelerada. Le dedico un guiño antes de volver a ponerme el casco y arrancar la moto. Por uno de los espejos veo que se ha llevado una mano a la mejilla. Desde aquí no lo distingo, pero estoy seguro de que sonríe. Y por mucho que haya fingido estar tranquilo, noto que mi corazón bombea más fuerte y rápido de lo normal.

Esta Sora… me acelera.

Casi no me entero del trayecto hasta mi vieja casa. Llamo al timbre y espero abajo, todavía con la cabeza en lo que acaba de pasar. Por eso tardo en reaccionar cuando un hombre llega con paso rápido al edificio. No sé si me duele o no que mi padre me ignore de esa manera. Ya no sé qué siento respecto a él.

—¿Tai?

—¿Eh? —No había escuchado a mi hermana llegar—. Ah, hola. Toma tu casco.

—Bueno, viendo este pelo naranja… Creo que el casco es más de Sora que mío, ¿no?

Sonrío y niego con la cabeza. Kari se sienta detrás de mí y conduzco de vuelta al bar, donde mis amigos nos esperan.

Cuando apago el motor y caminamos hacia la entrada, la miro por primera vez. Está como siempre, con su pelo corto, un vestido rosa claro, unos zapatos que casi no tienen tacón y la cara lavada. No hay nada en ella que la haga parecer más mayor, pero a mí me da esa impresión. Quizá es por su gesto sereno, aunque no creo que sea distinto al que tiene siempre. Tal vez es por la cara de sorpresa que pone cuando mira hacia la mesa donde están mis amigos.

Hay alguien con ellos. Es un rubio que casi parece un clon de Matt.

Por la manera en que mira a mi hermana, la estaba esperando. Y solo tengo que sumar dos más dos para saber que es el tipo que la ha hecho llorar.

No sé cómo va a acabar esta noche, pero de pronto no pinta nada bien.

.

* * *

No sé si ha quedado claro o no, pero la alumna de Matt en mi cabeza es Jun, creo que esa chica es capaz de muchas cosas xD. En este caso la canción es más una referencia a cómo se siente Tai con la situación que Hikari está viviendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Canción para este capítulo: _Pretty Little Girl_ de Blink-152.

* * *

.

**Brindemos**

.

Hace años escuché en la televisión a unas mujeres diciendo que estaban decepcionadas con sus parejas. Que no había romanticismo, magia. La presentadora les decía que no debían idealizar el amor, que no todo podía ser rosa.

Supongo que es difícil, es lo que nos han vendido. Vemos películas Disney que nos hablan de finales felices, de encontrar a la persona perfecta para ti y que sea tan sencillo como tenderle la mano y no volver a soltarla.

Pero, en la vida real, las oportunidades se escapan sin que nos demos cuenta. En el momento que menos esperamos. Y a veces no es nuestra culpa.

Estoy tenso. Tan tenso, que a la mínima provocación, creo que saltaré encima de la mesa y le daré al rubito un puñetazo tan fuerte que le arrancará varios dientes.

Encima, Hikari ni se da cuenta, está demasiado ensimismada con él. Tiene gesto tímido, pero una sonrisa tan bonita que conquistaría el corazón de cualquiera. Hablan en voz baja, lo suficiente como para que no escuchemos los demás. Y yo aprieto la mandíbula, intentando controlarme.

Es Sora la que se encarga de que me tranquilice. Su mano se cuela entre las mías y me da caricias.

—Taichi, no seas maleducado —me dice—. Preséntate a Takeru.

Le dedico un gesto de indignación, pero su mirada me dice que no admitirá una negativa. Así que me obligo a mirar al chico y le doy un asentimiento de cabeza.

Al menos, no es tonto. Se presenta con educación y pronto desvía la conversación a los demás. Mimi, que también debe haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasa, habla hasta por los codos sobre un nuevo centro comercial. Aunque me doy cuenta de que sus ojos se fijan en mi hermana constantemente.

Y Kari no puede pasar más de dos minutos sin cruzar una mirada con Takeru.

Cierro los puños. Sora le hace un gesto a Yamato, él resopla antes de levantarse y arrastrarme al baño con él.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto, de malas maneras.

—Para ya. Deja de mirar a T.K así.

—¿Que pare? Oh, disculpa si te ha molestado. Podrías haber tenido el detalle de decirme que el que le ha roto el corazón a Hikari es tu hermanito. ¿No había más gente en el mundo? Esto parece una broma.

Me paseo por los escasos dos metros cuadrados que hay. Matt se harta y se sujeta por los hombros para que le haga caso.

—Mira, yo me he enterado esta mañana. Takeru me llamó para charlar, diciendo que tenía problemas con una chica, y no sé por qué acabé comentándole que tenías una hermana que estaba triste por un chico. Me preguntó el nombre y tu apellido. No hay muchos Taichi Yagami y ella ya le había hablado de ti, así que ha venido para verla.

—¿Y qué me importa a mí eso?

—Se arrepiente. Se siente mal por haberse distanciado. Pero tiene una buena razón.

—No hay ninguna razón buena para hacer llorar a mi hermana.

Antes de que Yamato diga algo más, le doy un empujón para que me suelte y vuelvo al bar. Escucho que resopla antes de seguirme.

Koushiro no es un experto en estos temas, pero por la cara que me pone ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa. O igual se lo ha chivado Mimi. Me invita a una cerveza y ni así consigue animarme. Paso todo el rato con cara de pocos amigos y hablando lo menos posible. Un fuerte contraste con Kari, que parece la personificación de la felicidad.

—Nuestro gato, Miko, le arañó la cara entera porque se asustó —cuenta, riendo—. Es que Tai se lo buscaba, siempre le hacía gamberradas. Pero ese día aprendió la lección, ¿verdad, hermano?

Estaba tan concentrado en vigilar a Takeru, que mira con cariño a mi hermana, que apenas he prestado atención a lo que dice. Parpadeo antes de clavar los ojos en ella. Su gesto es tan animado que no puedo contener la sonrisa. Asiento con la cabeza, cuando tiene esa cara le diría que sí a cualquier cosa con tal de que siga feliz.

Después sigue hablando con el rubito y yo suspiro. Quizá lo que más rabia me da es que lo haya perdonado tan fácilmente. Debería quererse a sí misma un poco más.

—¿Visteis ayer el partido? —pregunta Sora.

—¿De qué? —Mimi da un sorbo a su cóctel, es la única que pide cosas tan caras, dice que dan glamour.

—De fútbol, claro.

—Taichi me obligó a verlo —responde Yamato—. Pitaron un penalti que no era.

—¡Sí lo era! —gritamos, a la vez, la pelirroja y yo.

Me enfrasco en la conversación del partido y consigo olvidar por un rato el enfado. Resulta que Sora es del mismo equipo que yo, así que nos aliamos contra Matt. Koushiro y Mimi hacen algún que otro comentario, pero está claro que no tienen ni idea de fútbol y acaban charlando de la Universidad con Hikari y Takeru. A ellos les queda poco para empezarla.

Otra sensación fuerte me llega al pensar en mi hermanita estudiando una carrera. ¿Cuándo ha pasado tanto tiempo? No me he dado ni cuenta.

Está siendo un día montaña rusa. A ratos arriba, a ratos abajo, a ratos con el vértigo en el estómago. No consigo decidirme. En algunos momentos estoy pasándolo muy bien y en otros solo quiero que la noche acabe e irme a dormir.

Sora se encarga de equilibrar la balanza a favor de quedarme. Con sus caricias sutiles mientras charlamos, su sonrisa limpia, verdadera, sus ojos puestos en mí.

Mimi propone ir al local de música en vivo que visitamos de vez en cuando. Todos secundan la idea, así que pagamos las consumiciones y nos marchamos. En la calle ha refrescado un poco. Me quito la chaqueta de cuero y se la pongo a Kari sobre los hombros. Le queda tan grande que no puedo evitar la risa, y los demás se me unen.

—Qué malos sois —se queja, mientras sube la cremallera.

—Pareces aún más pequeña —se burla Takeru.

Ella lo mira ofendida. No llego a saber qué más hablan porque se quedan atrás, pero veo que el chico pasa un brazo por sus hombros. Me planteo darme la vuelta y separarlos, cuando Sora se abraza a mí.

—Tengo frío —dice.

Le froto un brazo con la mano y la mantengo pegada a mí. Tardo en darme cuenta de que me ha distraído para que deje en paz a esos dos.

—Tienes una mente perversa.

—Claro que no. Soy muy buena. Por eso he hecho que los dejes tranquilos.

—Me siento utilizado. Había creído que te gustaba abrazarme. —Pongo tono melodramático y ella se ríe.

—Una cosa no quita la otra. Oye, ¿te acuerdas de la primera vez que me trajiste al bar? ¿Y el juego ese que propuso Koushiro?

—Claro.

—Yo tenía una palabra tachada. Me robaste la servilleta para leerla pero seguro que no pudiste.

—Vaya, ¿te diste cuenta?

—¿Quieres saberla? —Asiento, expectante—. Marrón. Por tus ojos y tu pelo.

Sonrío y la estrecho un poco más fuerte.

Llegamos al local demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Matt, como siempre, consigue que nos cuelen sin pagar gracias a que es amigo del dueño. El tipo se lleva a Yamato un rato, mientras los demás nos quedamos en un rincón de la barra mirando al escenario. Hay un hombre con una guitarra acústica, cantando baladas. Mimi entrelaza las manos, emocionada, cuando empieza una canción que le gusta. Veo cómo la mira Koushiro y tengo que reírme. Ese chico puede engañarse todo el tiempo que quiera, pero está claro lo que siente por ella.

Y, aunque me dé rabia, Takeru mira igual a mi hermanita.

Me doy cuenta de que Sora también está encantada con la canción. Creo que la está tarareando, con tanto ruido no soy capaz de escucharla. Acerco mi oreja, pero se calla de golpe al verme.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quería oírte cantar. Sigue.

—No. —Pone cara de disgusto—. Canto mal.

—¿Y qué más da?

No se esperaba esa respuesta. Baja la cara un momento, después empieza a susurrarme la canción. Es cierto que no es la mejor cantante del mundo, aunque tampoco lo hace mal. Y, a quién voy a engañar, es muy sensual notar su respiración en el oído.

Se me pone la carne de gallina. Rodeo su cintura con el brazo durante lo que dura la canción. Me mira con intensidad antes de separarse de mí un poco.

—Pelirroja, ¿te he dicho ya que estás sexy y preciosa?

Rueda los ojos, pero empiezo a conocerla lo suficiente como para saber que está aguantándose una sonrisa.

Creo que mataría por esa sonrisa.

Matt se reúne con nosotros y eso me hace salir de nuestra burbuja. He estado demasiado pendiente de Sora y he olvidado vigilar al rubito para que no haga algo que no me guste.

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunta Koushiro.

—Mi amigo me ha presentado al dueño de un restaurante. Me ha dado trabajo como músico de ambiente. No es un gran sueldo, pero trabajo pocas horas.

—¡Eso es genial! —Le doy palmadas en la espalda y por una vez no se molesta.

Todos lo felicitan, Mimi invita a una ronda como celebración. Aunque me encargo personalmente de que mi hermana y su amiguito beban algo sin alcohol. Ya tendrán tiempo más adelante para esas cosas.

Yamato se ríe de mí, diciendo que seguro que Hikari bebe cuando yo no estoy. Puede, pero prefiero que sea así. Va a seguir siendo una niña para mí. Y los niños no beben alcohol.

Las chicas deciden irse a la pista para bailar, cuando ponen música de discoteca en el descanso del cantautor. Es gracioso ver a las tres juntas, tan distintas y tan sonrientes. Se cogen de las manos y dan vueltas. El móvil de Mimi empieza a sonar y Kou, que tiene su bolso, intenta meterse entre la gente para llevárselo. Matt dice que tiene que ir al baño. Y es así como me quedo a solas con Takeru.

Digo que tengo que tomar el aire. No estoy para situaciones incómodas. Pero el rubito debe ser corto de inteligencia, porque me sigue.

—Taichi, ¿podemos hablar?

—Mira, no te conviene estar a solas conmigo. Hazme caso.

—Lo entiendo. Y me molestaría que no fuera así. —Está serio, creo que es sincero—. Pero de verdad que tengo que decirte algo.

—A ver, ¿por qué tengo que escucharte? Lo único que sé de ti es que eres casi un clon en miniatura de tu hermano y que has hecho llorar a Hikari.

Me muerdo la lengua. Quizá no debería decirle eso. Por el gesto que pone, le duelen mis palabras.

—Iba a decirte por qué me alejé de ella. No quiero que pienses que no me importa. Pero… tienes razón. No hay ninguna excusa que justifique eso.

No sé si es por cómo habla o porque sigue con esa cara de perro apaleado, pero lo sujeto del brazo. Respiro profundamente y asiento con la cabeza.

—Te escucharé. Pero no prometo nada.

—Gracias —dice—. La verdad es que… me alejé por miedo.

Frunzo el ceño. No soy demasiado amigo de los cobardes, pero igualmente no entiendo qué podría asustarle de mi hermana. Takeru se sienta en el bordillo de la acera y lo imito.

—No sé cuánto te habrá contado mi hermano de nuestra vida, pero no tuvimos la infancia más fácil de mundo. —Mira hacia el cielo y suspira—. Cuando él tenía siete y yo cuatro, nuestra madre decidió que no podía seguir con mi padre. Le pidió a Yamato que eligiera si irse con ella o quedarse. Él le dijo que, aunque para ella no fuera suficiente, para nosotros nuestro hogar estaba aquí, junto a papá. Mamá pensaba llevarme con ella, pero decidió que no podía separarnos. Durante un par de años llamó por mi cumpleaños. Después no volvimos a saber de ella.

—No sabía nada de eso.

—Bueno, en realidad no me sorprende. Yamato no es de compartir su vida.

—¿Qué pasó después? —pregunto, sin poder contenerme.

—Papá se encerró en el trabajo. Mi hermano tuvo que criarme. Yo viví durante años creyendo que mamá volvería y decepcionándome cada vez más. Por suerte, teníamos a nuestra abuela, que nos daba el cariño maternal que necesitábamos. Pero falleció hace bastante tiempo. Y desde entonces decidí que no servía de nada aferrarme a las personas. Que si quería a alguien acabaría yéndose, muriendo o decidiendo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que estar conmigo.

No sé qué decir. Tampoco mi situación en casa es sencilla, pero creo que no puede compararse a la suya. Además, siendo tan pequeños… Creo que veo a Matt con nuevos ojos.

—Es por eso que me asusté —confiesa, mirándome con seriedad—. Kari me importa más de lo que quería reconocerme a mí mismo. Decidí alejarme, porque no soportaba la idea de que se hiciera indispensable y después desapareciera. Solo soy un maldito cobarde.

—Takeru…

—Pero —me interrumpe—, cuando Yamato me dijo que lo estaba pasando mal por mí, algo se encendió. Me di cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo. Y esta noche, al verla, todas las dudas se me han ido. Ella es… demasiado especial como para perderla por miedo. Y es por eso que no te pido que me perdones, solo que me dejes ganarme el perdón.

Maldito rubito. Sabe hablar demasiado bien.

Me pongo de pie y le tiendo la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Si vuelves a hacer llorar a Hikari, te partiré la cara —amenazo.

—Y yo no opondré resistencia.

Tengo que sonreír. Le revuelvo el pelo y es así cómo nos encuentran los demás. Parecen sorprendidos, pero no les damos tiempo a hacer preguntas. Volvemos a entrar al bar y de pronto todo me parece más divertido, más colorido y esperanzador.

Rodeo la cintura de Sora y hago que baile conmigo. Ella se deja llevar, riendo cuando damos vueltas. Sale otra vez el cantautor y las chicas entrelazan los brazos mientras tararean las canciones. Me quejaría de que hayan traído a un tío tan cursi, pero tengo que reconocer que me gusta ver que ellas se lo pasan bien.

Yamato se dedica a resaltar cada vez que el músico se equivoca en una nota o desafina, su hermano le toma el pelo llamándole envidioso y me uno. Koushiro mientras tanto se ríe bebiendo su cerveza.

—Oye, ya vale —se queja Matt—. Prefería que os llevarais mal.

T.K y yo sabemos que miente. Así que seguimos a lo nuestro. Lo molestamos tanto, diciendo que es mucho peor que el tío del escenario, que acaba pidiéndole a su amigo que lo deje subir a tocar una canción. El cantautor le presta la guitarra cuando acaba la actuación, si supiera que lo ha estado criticando quizá no sería tan amable.

Nos hacemos un hueco en primera fila. Espero, expectante, a que Yamato empiece. Y me quedo con la boca abierta.

Su grupo era bastante rockero, tocaban canciones sobre ser solitarios, sobre disfrutar el momento, sobre no necesitar nada más que la música. Por eso no esperaba que ahora empezase a cantar una canción tan romántica. Su voz parece otra, le está poniendo sentimiento.

Miro hacia atrás, la gente ha levantado los teléfonos y los mecheros. En este pequeño local todos parecen sumergirse en la balada que toca Matt.

Veo que Hikari intercambia miradas con Takeru. Creo que están cogidos de la mano. Me molesta menos de lo que esperaba.

Mimi se agarra al brazo de Koushiro y no nota que se pone tan rojo como su pelo. Querría reírme de él, pero sé que no es un buen momento. Además, hay otra pelirroja que consigue mi atención.

Tiene los ojos cerrados y sonríe casi imperceptiblemente, disfrutando la música.

Noto cómo se me vuelve a acelerar el corazón. ¿En qué momento me he enamorado de esta manera de ella? No podría saberlo.

Me pongo tras Sora y la abrazo por la espalda. Cuando entrelaza nuestras manos, beso su cabeza.

No sé si existe algún paraíso, pero si lo hay debe ser muy parecido a este momento, a lo que siento en este instante.

La canción se acaba sin que me lo espere. Yamato nos dedica un pulgar arriba, siento que va para su hermano, Koushiro y yo. Tengo que reconocerlo, ha creado una atmósfera mucho más romántica que el cantautor. No sé si es mejor o no, aunque el aplauso que arranca a la multitud me hace pensar que sí.

Se nos ha hecho bastante tarde. Cuando salimos, veo que el horizonte empieza a clarear. Hemos cerrado la noche con esa canción y creo que todos nos sentimos en una especie de nube.

Mimi llama a un taxi y se lleva a mi hermana y Takeru. Se lo agradezco, así puedo acompañar a Sora a su casa tranquilamente. Kou y Matt se despiden de nosotros con la mano antes de marcharse andando.

—Pareces de mejor humor —me dice la pelirroja cuando nos quedamos solos.

—Me da rabia reconocerlo, pero T.K es buen tipo. Aunque tendré que hacerme a la idea de que Kari esté haciéndose mayor…

—Es muy madura para su edad. —Se pone el casco rosa, siempre me llama la atención del contraste con su color de pelo—. Y lo que siente por él es sincero. Estoy segura de que pronto hablarán de sus sentimientos y les irá muy bien.

—Sí. Espero no tener que darle una paliza. Yamato lo defendería y tendría que pegarme con los dos.

—Eres un bruto.

Siempre me ha gustado ir en moto. No solo es más práctico y rápido que usar un coche, es que me encanta la sensación de velocidad, el aire rozándome la piel. Es como si todo lo demás se desvaneciese en esos instantes. Todo menos Sora, claro.

La acompaño hasta el portal, jugando con las llaves. Ella parlotea acerca de unas jugadas que podríamos enseñarles a los niños en el próximo entrenamiento. Yo hace rato que no puedo prestar atención a sus palabras. Su boca me atrae demasiado.

—… y también podríamos enseñarles ballet. Ay, Yagami, ¿me estás escuchando?

—La verdad es que no. —Acaricio su mejilla con la mano derecha y paso el pulgar por sus labios, están entreabiertos—. Estoy esperando a que me pagues el trayecto hasta aquí.

Pone las manos en mi pecho y cierra los ojos cuando nuestras caras se quedan a pocos centímetros. Sonrío antes de besarla. Primero despacio, aprendiéndome cada milímetro de sus labios. Después con más intensidad, saboreándola.

Sus dedos se enredan con el pelo de mi nuca. Mis manos le aprietan la espalda para que se pegue más a mí. Solo quiero quedarme aquí, besándola, para siempre.

Pero un portazo y un grito hacen que nos separemos de golpe.

—¡Sora! Entra ahora mismo en casa.

Una mujer que no conozco me mira como si quisiera que muera lenta y dolorosamente. Mi pelirroja se mete en el portal sin girarse hacia mí. Y la desconocida, que supongo que es su madre, sigue con los ojos clavados en los míos mientras cierra la puerta.

Y ahí me quedo. Con el amanecer a la espalda y el recuerdo de esa mirada de desprecio.

.

* * *

Un agradecimiento especial a Sopho por recordarme lo de la palabra tachada, ese "marrón" te pertenece.


	7. Chapter 7

Canción para este capítulo: _If today was your last day_ de Nickelback.

* * *

.

**Brindemos**

.

Si hay algo que nunca he soportado, es que intenten demostrarme cosas que no son ciertas. Que me impongan opiniones que no son justas, que me digan que no sé nada de la vida.

¿Es que acaso hay unos estudios sobre cómo vivir? No. Todos aprendemos igual. Viviendo.

Así que no me importa lo que me digan. Pienso vivir cada instante al máximo, con personas que de verdad merezcan la pena. Y a quien no le guste, que mire a otro lado.

—¿Va en serio?

—¿Ta parece que tengo pinta de bromear, Yamato? —pregunto, irritado.

—Menuda mala suerte tienes, chaval.

—Gracias, no me había dado cuenta.

Koushiro se rasca un ojo. Deben haber dormido una hora como mucho. Después de quedarme completamente de piedra en el portal de Sora, he tardado en reaccionar. Al llegar a casa los he encontrado roncando en el sofá cama. Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Los amigos están para lo bueno y para lo malo.

—Tai, no creo que tengas que preocuparte —me dice Kou—. Supongo que se habrá enfadado por la hora y porque estuvierais besándoos en medio de la calle.

—No has visto cómo me ha mirado. En serio, esa mujer da miedo.

—Parece que tendrás una suegra de las que molestan. —Matt me da un golpe amistoso, yo me llevo las manos a la cabeza.

—Tíos, de verdad, creo que esto me traerá problemas. Le he mandado un mensaje a Sora pero no me ha respondido.

—¿Has visto la hora que es? Estará durmiendo, igual que deberíamos hacer nosotros.

Tardan en convencerme, pero acabo metiéndome en la cama y cerrando los ojos. Sueño algo que no recuerdo al despertar. Miro el teléfono con ansiedad. No hay ningún mensaje nuevo.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Durante días, me dedico a llamar a Sora. Le dejo mensajes, tanto de voz como de texto. Los demás también lo hacen, invitándola a venir cuando quedamos, pero nunca responde a nada.

Así que aprovecho un día que salgo pronto de la tienda y voy a las canchas de tenis. Paso horas allí, porque parece que ha cambiado los horarios de sus entrenamientos, pero por fin me la encuentro cuando se acerca la noche. Se muerde el labio al verme y trata de escapar, pero la alcanzo.

—Sora, me tienes preocupado, ¿se puede saber qué pasa?

—No pasa nada, estoy ocupada, Taichi.

—No te creo.

—Pues es tu problema.

—Deja de comportarte así. —Se niega a mirarme a los ojos. Sujeto su barbilla, quizá con demasiada fuerza, para obligarla—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Veo cómo aparecen lentamente las lágrimas. Pero no derrama ni una. Se suelta con brusquedad de mi agarre.

—Mi madre cree que eres una mala influencia. Que haces que llegue tarde, estudie menos y no me centre. Me ha pedido que deje de verte.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero en qué siglo crees que vives? Eres mayorcita como para hacer caso a…

—Tú no sabes nada. Déjame en paz.

Me quedo mirando cómo se marcha. Una chica la llama, creo que habían quedado para entrenar y acaba de dejarla plantada. No me puedo creer lo que está pasando.

Al día siguiente quedamos para comer Yamato, Kou, Mimi y yo. Sora, obviamente, no responde al teléfono. Pero yo no dejo de insistir.

—Taichi, no seas patético —me recrimina Matt—. Ella se lo pierde.

—No lo entiendes, ¿vale? Sora siente lo mismo que yo.

—¿Entonces por qué pasa de ti?

—Es por su madre.

—Menuda estupidez.

—Ya, si eso digo yo…

Mimi pone gesto triste. Se estaba haciendo muy amiga de Sora, creo que ahora se siente sola. Entonces suena su móvil y da un gritito de indignación. Koushiro la mira arqueando las cejas y ella no se aguanta. Coge un cojín y lo aprieta con fuerza, muy enfadada.

—¡T.K es un idiota!

Por si no estaba de suficiente mal humor…

—Si ha molestado a Kari voy a…

—No, Tai, no es eso —me interrumpe—. Es que no se lanza y ella empieza a desesperarse. Dice que solo la ve como una amiga y blablablá. Yo sé que la quiere pero ese chico es muy lento.

—Quizá tiene miedo de perderla si todo sale mal —dice Kou.

—Eso es una tontería. Si es amor de verdad, no importa nada más.

Nuestro amigo baja la cabeza y se queda con gesto frustrado, pero Mimi no parece darse cuenta. Está demasiado ocupada creando un plan maléfico en su cabeza, del que encima somos parte los demás.

Hasta coge un bolígrafo y una servilleta para ir apuntando cosas.

—¿Se puede saber qué tramas? —pregunta Yamato.

—¡Ya está! Tenía otras ideas, pero creo que son demasiado rebuscadas, la clave de un buen plan está en que sea simple... Tú vas a llamar a T.K, le vas a invitar a cenar a la hamburguesería de la esquina. Dile que esté puntual. Y tú, Taichi, harás lo mismo con Kari. Y obviamente ninguno de los dos os presentaréis.

—¿Me estás vacilando? —No quepo en mí de la impresión—. ¡No soporto pensar en mi hermanita con un chico! ¿Pretendes que encima ayude a que se le declare?

—Ay, venga, ¿no quieres verla feliz?

—Sí, pero…

—¡Pero nada!

No me da tiempo a reaccionar. Me quita el móvil y se encierra en el baño, cuando sale ya le ha mandado el mensaje a Hikari. Yamato accede por las buenas, aunque sospecho que es porque no quiere que Mimi cotillee en su móvil y descubra las veinte mil fotos de su alumna. Parecería un acosador. Le llegan varias cada dos por tres.

Paso la tarde dando vueltas por casa. Todos se hartan de mí. Cuando se acerca la hora decido que no me puedo quedar aquí.

—Voy a ir a espiarlos.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —pregunta Kou—. Deberías darles intimidad…

—No molestaré. Solo me quiero asegurar de que el rubito no se sobrepasa.

—Deja a mi hermano en paz.

—Yo me voy. Quien quiera, que me acompañe.

A Mimi le emociona la idea, así que acabamos los cuatro corriendo hasta la hamburguesería y escondidos tras unos coches de la acera de enfrente. Reconozco que es gracioso cuando Kari llega y se encuentra a T.K, los dos se miran y buscan a su alrededor. Tenemos que agacharnos para que no nos vean.

—Dame tu móvil, Matt —pide Mimi.

—¿Qué?

—¡Venga!

Se lo da para que deje de gritar. Ella se ríe sola mientras escribe. Después nos enseña el mensaje.

«A por ella, tigre».

—¿Estás de broma? Mi hermano no se va a creer que soy yo. —Yamato parece muy indignado.

—Qué más da.

Takeru saca su teléfono y frunce el ceño al leer. Se sonroja cuando Hikari le dice algo y lo guarda muy rápido. Tengo que reírme, qué bonito e inocente puede ser el amor a veces.

Suspiro y hago lo que probablemente se traduzca en el futuro como un buen regalo del karma. Le mando un mensaje a mi hermana.

«Disfruta de tu cita. Si se sobrepasa, me avisas y voy a matarlo».

La sonrisa que le arrancan esas palabras hace que haya merecido la pena. T.K por fin reacciona y hace un gesto para que ella entre primero al local. Antes de cerrar la puerta, mira en nuestra dirección y niega con la cabeza, riendo.

Me parece que nos ha pillado.

—Ahora tengo ganas de una hamburguesa —me quejo.

—No vamos a entrar. —Koushiro se pone firme—. Ya os habéis entrometido suficiente.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero sé que tiene razón.

Compramos unas hamburguesas en el único supermercado que queda abierto y volvemos al apartamento. Cuando, horas más tarde, Kari me manda un mensaje dándome las gracias, sé que todo ha salido bien.

Pensar en ella y Takeru hace que recuerde la conversación que tuve con él. Debe notárseme en la cara, porque Matt se me queda mirando.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Deberías volver a tu casa.

—¿Cómo dices? —Creo que se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

—Sé qué pasó, me lo contó T.K para entendiera por qué se comportó así con mi hermana. Puede que tu padre trabaje demasiado, pero estoy seguro de que a su manera te echa de menos. Y Takeru también preferirá que vivas con ellos.

—Tú no sabes nada, Taichi.

—Sé que volvería a casa si pudiera. Al menos a ti te quieren allí.

—No tienes idea de lo que hablas —me dice, tan enfadado que habla entre dientes—. No me marché por eso. Me fui porque no había suficiente dinero para que estudiáramos T.K y yo. Así que era hora de buscarme la vida.

Vale, eso no me lo esperaba. Ahora me siento una basura.

—Yamato, yo…

—Déjalo. Pero como le digas algo de esto a alguien dejaré de hablarte. Ni siquiera a Hikari y mucho menos a T.K.

Sé que va en serio. Asiento con la cabeza antes de darle un abrazo. Se queja, pero a su manera sé que agradece el gesto. Sabía que Matt había tenido que criar a Takeru, pero está claro que su sacrificio va mucho más allá que eso. Es un héroe silencioso.

La mañana del viernes empieza nublada. Tanto como mi corazón.

Qué poeta me pongo a veces.

Voy a entrenar a mis pequeños, todos preguntan por Sora y no sé qué responder. Esta vez no está enfadada, eso no me preocuparía. Solo está lejos, en un lugar donde quizá no pueda alcanzarla. Y no entiendo por qué.

Hikari y yo vamos a comer al mismo parque de siempre. La abuela se ha lucido esta semana cocinando todos mis platos favoritos, sospecho que porque mi hermana le ha dicho que estoy algo deprimido los últimos días.

—Bueno, ¿me vas a contar qué tal con el rubito?

—¿En serio quieres saberlo? —me pregunta, riendo. Hoy está más sonriente que nunca.

—Sin detalles, por favor.

—Vale. Fuimos a la hamburguesería, os vimos escondidos detrás de unos coches, nos reímos un rato de vosotros. Comimos mucho, sobre todo me empaché de patatas fritas, tienes que probar las de ese sitio. Y después dimos un paseo hasta casa. Me cogió la mano durante todo el camino. Me dijo que está enamorado de mí, hablamos de por qué se distanció y… ya está.

—Y te besó —digo, adivinando el final sin contar.

—No querías detalles.

—No los quiero, no. Entonces, ¿estás feliz?

—Mucho. —Sonríe de oreja a oreja y me contagia. De pronto se pone seria—. Hay otra cosa que quería decirte. Le mandé un mensaje a Sora contándole que estoy con T.K y me contestó. Me dio la enhorabuena. Luego le dije que la echábamos de menos, sobre todo tú, pero no volvió a responder.

Aprieto los dientes. Ya no tengo hambre, así que dejo sobre la mesa el tenedor de plástico. Doy un sorbo al resfresco para intentar tragar la comida, me cuesta horrores. Mi hermana me mira fijamente.

—Deberías hacer algo.

—¿Algo como qué, Hikari? La he llamado, le he dejado mensajes, la fui a ver a su entrenamiento de tenis. No quiere saber nada de mí.

—¿Ella te importa de verdad? —Me duele asentir con la cabeza—. ¿Y desde cuándo te rindes tan fácilmente?

—No es tan sencillo…

—Hermano, me has apoyado mucho con toda la situación que he vivido. Incluso le has dado un empujón a Takeru para que se atreva a hablarme de lo que siente. Así que déjame que te devuelva el favor.

Me coge la mano. Entrelazo nuestros dedos y me obligo a mirarla a los ojos. Hay ternura en ellos, también confianza.

—Eres Taichi, el valiente, el que se cae pero aprende a levantarse. No te lo perdonarás si la dejas escapar tan fácilmente.

Tiene razón, sé que la tiene. Me da pánico acabar con el corazón destrozado pero es precisamente lo que hizo T.K, echarse atrás, y Kari no ha permitido que eso los separe. Quizá tenga que aprender un poco de mi hermanita.

—¿Y qué hago? —pregunto, ansioso.

—¿La quieres? Pues ve a por ella.

Respiro hondo. Asiento con la cabeza. Le doy un beso en la frente y empiezo a correr. Sé perfectamente dónde tengo que ir. Lo he sabido estos días, pero no me he atrevido a buscarla.

Me cruzo con algunas personas que me miran raro. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca han tenido prisa? Pues deberían probar a ir corriendo a los sitios, a mí siempre me ayuda a llenarme de adrenalina y sentirme más seguro cuando tengo que hacer algo importante. Y poco hay más importante que recuperar a mi chica. O conseguirla por primera vez, depende de cómo se mire.

Llego al portal casi sin aliento. Espero con paciencia hasta que llega un vecino y entro con él. Se queda extrañado, supongo que no tengo pinta de vivir en este edificio tan pijo, pero me da igual. Voy hasta los buzones y busco el apellido «Takenouchi».

La cara de Sora cuando me abre la puerta es memorable. Ojalá tuviera una cámara de fotos. Hikari siempre lleva una, debería haber venido conmigo. Además, así me daría fuerzas.

—¿Taichi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a buscarte.

—No puedo salir, estoy estudiando…

—No me refiero a eso. No hace falta que vengas a ningún lado. Solo quiero recuperarte. Como amiga, como coentrenadora de mi equipo, como algo más si me dejas.

Traga saliva y aprieta el dobladillo de la falda. Me mira con una mezcla de anhelo y miedo.

—Lo siento pero…

—No, Sora, nada de peros. Dime, ¿qué pasaría si mañana acabase el mundo? ¿Estarías contenta con lo que haces? ¿Te arrepentirías de no haber venido conmigo a pasear de noche en mi moto? Si hay algo que sé, es que no quiero dejar cosas pendientes. Y mucho menos no hacer algo por miedo.

Doy un paso hacia ella. No reacciona, solo sigue mirándome, sin parpadear. Le acaricio el cuello y bajo las manos hasta sus hombros, para sostenerla. Su respiración se acelera cuando acerco nuestras bocas.

—Te quiero, pelirroja.

Cuando me responde el beso, siento que todo estará bien.

.

* * *

Nos acercamos ya al final, va a ser extraño ver el fic acabado después de un año jajaja.


	8. Chapter 8

Canción para este capítulo: _Perfect_ de Simple Plan.

* * *

.

**Brindemos**

.

De pequeños solemos tener pensamientos idealizados. Soñamos con ser futbolistas, nos vemos convirtiéndonos en la próxima estrella de la selección y lo creemos posible. Nos imaginamos como el primer astronauta que pisa la luna o esa cantante pop que arrasará en todo el mundo.

Pero otros se empeñan en intentar decidir por nosotros. En aplastar esos sueños.

Hay cosas para las que no estamos hechos. Tenemos límites aunque nos empeñemos en intentar saltárnoslos, en tratar de ignorarlos. La vida era jodidamente más fácil cuando era un niño, cuando no sabía nada de ella. Algo debe funcionar muy mal para que sea así.

Sora se aparta de mí, rompiendo el beso. Mira hacia otro lado mientras habla.

—Lo siento, Taichi, pero no te puedo corresponder.

Algo se me rompe dentro. En miles, cientos de miles de pedazos.

Así que esto es lo que llaman corazón roto. Duele más de lo que imaginaba.

—¿Es porque no le valgo a tu madre? ¿Por no estar a tu altura?

—Lo siento —repite, con los ojos hacia el suelo.

Muevo la cabeza, hasta ponerme frente a ella, para que me mire. Veo que se sorprende al notar las lágrimas que estoy aguantándome.

—Está bien —susurro—. Si así lo quieres, me rindo. Respeto tu decisión. Solo espero que no seas muy infeliz en la vida que tu madre te obliga a tener.

Cuando me doy la vuelta casi rezo por que me detenga. Pero no lo hace. Solo escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Camino por las calles sin ver a dónde voy. Sintiendo que he perdido algo demasiado importante como para recordar cómo respirar. Entiendo un poco más a Takeru, su miedo a la pérdida.

Pero es que no es justo. Sé que Sora siente algo por mí, lo he visto en sus ojos día tras día. La estoy perdiendo por la misma razón que perdí mi casa y la relación con mi padre.

Me dejo caer en un banco cualquiera, de una plaza cualquiera. Sigue nublado, así que no hay apenas gente por aquí, todos corren a sus casas por si empieza a llover. Ojalá pasara, quizá ayudaría a que se me despejara la mente o me limpiaría de esta sensación de ser sucio, imperfecto.

Recuesto la cabeza en el respaldo. E imagino que el agua que noto escapándose de mis ojos son gotas de lluvia. Finjo que no lloro, aunque no hago otra cosa.

La última vez que lloré, fue aquel día.

Puedo escuchar los gritos de papá cuando le dije que iba a abandonar la carrera gestión de empresas que él se había empeñado en que estudiara. Oigo cada una de nuestras discusiones y también el momento en el que me dijo que debía hacer lo que él quería o marcharme de casa. Su cara de sorpresa cuando salí con la maleta la tengo grabada en la retina. También las súplicas de mamá, pidiéndome que volviera.

Si no hubiera sido por los ahorros que Hikari me dio, habría dormido más de una noche bajo un puente. Por suerte, conocía bastante al encargado de la tienda de deportes a la que iba a menudo, así que me contrató. Conseguí mi cochambroso apartamento y conocí a mis niños. Pude vivir así.

Cuando mis amigos aparecieron, todo pareció cambiar a mejor. Y la ilusión de antaño, esa con la que soñaba ser futbolista o bombero, volvía cuando veía sonreír a Sora.

Pero eso se ha acabado. Su madre no quiere a un muerto de hambre. Y ella por tanto tampoco.

Soy patético. Aquí, llorando en medio de la calle, sin que a nadie le importe. Lamentándome por el padre que no me quiso como soy, por la chica que he perdido por la misma razón.

Tardo mucho en levantarme y más aún en volver a casa, me he alejado bastante. Me escuecen los ojos cuando llego.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —me pregunta Yamato, sin mirarme—. Koushiro está histérico, no sé por qué. Te ha llamado veinte veces y cuando he acabado la clase he visto que a mí también. Viene a contarnos algo.

Asiento con la cabeza y me encierro en el baño. Me doy una ducha, intentando no pensar en nada. Me froto con fuerza, como si eso fuera a limpiar la imagen que parecen tener todos los adultos de mí. Pero obviamente no sirve de nada.

Cuando salgo están mis dos amigos esperándome. Kou se frota las manos, nerviosísimo, y da vueltas por la pequeña estancia.

—No vais a creer lo que me ha pasado… ¿Taichi, estás bien? Tienes los ojos…

—Estoy bien, me ha entrado jabón. Cuenta, venga.

—Vale. —Creo que de no estar tan inquieto no lo habría convencido—. Veréis es que anoche me llamó Mimi. Me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo así que fui a verla. Pero cuando llegué no quería precisamente mantener una conversación.

—¿Os besasteis? —pregunta Matt.

—Bueno, gran parte del tiempo sí. Sus padres no estaban y… dormí con ella. Ya me entendéis. Si os encontráis a mis padres, pasé la noche aquí, ¿vale?

Por un momento, me olvido de mi dolor. Yamato y yo empezamos a alborotar por la noticia, le damos palmadas y codazos, mientras las orejas de Koushiro se vuelven más y más rojas. Este chico solo sabe ir de un extremo a otro, por lo que parece.

—¿Entonces por qué no estás más contento? —pregunto, cuando nos tranquilizamos.

—Ya sabéis lo que me pasa con ella. Siento que esto no va a funcionar y solo servirá para distanciarnos…

—Mira, Kou, déjate de estupideces. La quieres y ella a ti también. Quiere estar contigo. No sabes lo afortunado que eres.

Se me queda mirando. Matt parece captar que pasa algo y también me mira. Veo que estudian mi cara, si tengo la misma pinta que me he visto en el espejo no creo que pueda engañarlos.

—¿Ha pasado algo con Sora?

—No me apetece hablar de eso.

—Pero…

—He dicho que no, Yamato.

Me pongo ropa de deporte y cojo un polvoriento balón de fútbol. Mis amigos intentan retenerme, me dicen que hemos quedado más tarde con Mimi, Takeru y mi hermana, pero les digo que hoy no los acompañaré.

Necesito estar solo.

Espero a que se haga totalmente de noche. Entonces, me cuelo en el pabellón deportivo de la Universidad. Apenas se ve nada en el campo de fútbol, pero no me importa, es lo suficiente para distinguir la pelota.

Corro con todas mis fuerzas, regateo a contrincantes imaginarios, chuto a portería desde todas las distancias posibles.

Siempre me he sentido mejor mientras me muevo. Es como si pudiera escapar de los problemas. Parece que la vida es tan sencilla como patear lo que te molesta y encajarlo entre tres palos.

Mis músculos gritan por un descanso, pero yo sigo y sigo.

Porque, si no corro, las voces de mi padre y de Sora me alcanzan. Su rechazo, la mirada de desprecio de la señora Takenouchi, todo llega a mí. Es por eso que no paro ni un instante.

El sudor me goteo por la frente, la barbilla y la nuca. El aire nocturno es fresco, sirve para equilibrar mi temperatura. Noto como si fuera a echar a arder en cualquier momento. Y no es algo agradable.

—Tai. —Cuando escucho su voz, creo que solo está en mi cabeza—. Tai, he venido a buscarte.

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Sora. Sus ojos brillan con las luces de las farolas y los edificios. Me limpio el sudor con el borde de la camiseta, ella aparta la mirada rápido cuando me doy cuenta de que intenta distinguir mi torso.

En otro momento habría sonreído. Ahora solo puedo poner gesto de indiferencia.

Estoy demasiado dolido, demasiado decepcionado.

—Tai, lo siento.

—¿El qué sientes? ¿No poder corresponderme?

Retrocede un paso involuntariamente, por mi tono. Me da el impulso de acercarme, de tratar de tranquilizarla. Resoplo y me dejo caer al césped. Se tumba a mi lado, solo nos separan unos centímetros de hierba húmeda.

—Hay algo que tienes que entender de mí —empieza a explicar—. Mi padre siempre ha viajado mucho por trabajo y he vivido sola con mi madre. Ella es una mujer tradicional y al principio chocábamos mucho. Porque me gustaba el fútbol, odiaba las falditas y vestidos, replicaba a cada cosa con la que no estaba de acuerdo. Hasta que un día la encontré llorando por mi culpa y me dije que no volvería a hacerle daño. Pero me he dado cuenta de que tampoco he ayudado transformándome en todo lo que ella es.

Apoya la cabeza en su brazo y se gira para mirarme. De mala gana, la imito. Incluso en la penumbra puedo distinguir lo preciosa que está así, despeinada y sin maquillaje.

—Después de que vinieras a verme… he pensado mucho. En quién soy, en quién quiero ser, y me he dado cuenta de que tenías razón. Me arrepentiría de muchas cosas si el mundo se acabase mañana. ¿Por qué lo permito? Así que le he plantado cara a mi madre, como no hacía desde que era niña. Y ella me ha dicho que, si tanto me importas, no sabe a qué espero.

Tengo que reconocer que eso me sorprende. Recuerdo el gesto de la señora Takenouchi, las cosas que sé de ella a través de comentarios de Sora. Siempre la he imaginado como una tirana pero quizá… Quizá solo quería lo mejor para su hija. Puede que todo en la vida se resuma al miedo. A enfrentarlo o dejarse llevar por él y arrastrar a los demás.

Eso me recuerda a las palabras de papá. Me dijo que no iba a permitir que acabara como mi tío, viviendo en casa de los abuelos porque no se labró un futuro en su momento.

Pero es que yo no soy mi tío. Y que tarde más en elegir mi camino no significa que me haya perdido.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —pregunto, después de un minuto de silencio.

—Fui al bar, es viernes. Estaban allí los demás. Hikari me dio un bofetón cuando le conté lo que te había dicho.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunto, entre sorprendido e indignado.

—Me lo había buscado. Me habló de lo que te pasó, de por qué te fuiste de casa, y entendí aún más el daño que te había hecho dejándome llevar por la opinión infundada de mi madre. Después los chicos me han dicho que te habías puesto ropa de deporte. No era tan difícil adivinar dónde estarías.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia el cielo. Ella se incorpora y hay llanto contenido en su voz.

—¿Podrás perdonarme? ¿Podré demostrarte que te quiero y ganarme que tú me correspondas?

Sonrío de lado y me levanto de un salto. Le tiro el balón, me pongo en posición de ataque.

—Solo si juegas un buen partido —digo, desafiante.

Sora pone gesto decidido. Se quita los zapatos con una sonrisa, remanga un poco su falda y se suelta el pelo.

—¿Preparado, Yagami?

—Nací preparado, pelirroja.

Creo que hacía años que no disfrutaba tanto. Corremos por todo el campo, nos revolcamos en el suelo con cada entrada, le robo besos en cuanto tengo oportunidad. Pierdo la cuenta de los goles que marcamos. Qué más da.

Cuando nos agotamos, nos dejamos caer en la hierba húmeda. Hace frío pero no podría importarme menos.

Gateo hasta donde está Sora y la atrapo en un abrazo bajo mi cuerpo. Su risa me hace cosquillas en el cuello.

Horas más tarde la llevo en moto hasta su casa. Tiene el pelo enredado y la ropa llena de barro, supongo que yo no estaré mucho mejor, pero su sonrisa es tan bonita que eclipsa todo lo demás. Su madre nos espera en la puerta. Mantiene el gesto serio pero me parece ver diversión en sus ojos al darse cuenta de la pinta que llevamos.

—Gracias por traer a Sora a casa —me dice.

—Ha sido un placer, señora Takenouchi.

—Si quieres… podrías comer mañana con nosotras.

Sonrío y asiento con la cabeza. Sora abraza a su madre antes de lanzarme un beso de despedida.

Quizá me he quejado durante años del comportamiento de los adultos, de que no me entendieran, y no me he dado cuenta de que ellos también son personas. Tienen miedos, cometen errores, aprenden sobre la marcha cómo vivir. Y solo quieren lo mejor para sus hijos.

Siempre llevo encima la llave de mi antigua casa. Por eso entro sin tener que llamar a la puerta. El viejo Miko, nuestro gato, ronronea restregándose contra mis tobillos.

Hikari está en su habitación, hablando por teléfono en susurros. Supongo que con el rubito. Se da un buen susto al verme, pero después me llena la cara de besos sin importarle lo sucio que estoy. Voy al baño a lavarme un poco y me pongo un viejo pijama que dejé aquí. Me queda un poco pequeño, parece que he crecido en este tiempo.

Entro en la habitación de mis padres. Mamá está despierta, debe habernos escuchado. Zarandea un poco a papá hasta que abre los ojos y se marcha para dejarme sitio en la cama. Yo me meto entre las sábanas, como cuando era pequeño y tenía una pesadilla, y mi padre me mira parpadeando.

—¿Podrás perdonar que no sea perfecto? —le pregunto.

Aprieta los labios antes de abrazarme. Me pide perdón muchas veces. Por ser orgulloso, por no querer entenderme, por no haberse atrevido a hablar conmigo después de que me fuera.

Un rato después entran mamá y Kari. Nos apretamos en la cama para entrar y acabamos hablando sobre todo y nada, igual que antaño. Cuando se hace de día desayunamos algo y me quedo adormilado en el sofá, sintiendo una tranquilidad que no podría explicar con palabras.

Todo está bien. No ha sido fácil, pero aprenderemos a ser más felices.

.

* * *

Desde el principio esta historia no era solamente un Taiora, era un momento importante para Taichi, aprendiendo a comprender a los demás y madurando poco a poco con cada problema (suyo y de otros).

Solo queda un pequeño epílogo, no puedo creer que esto llegue a su fin!


	9. Epílogo

Canción para este capítulo: volvemos al principio, con la que inspiró este fic, _Here's to us_ de Halestorm.

* * *

.

**Brindemos**

_Epílogo_

.

Sé que he resbalado, claro que sí. ¿Cómo no voy a saberlo? Tengo recuerdos que no dejarán de ser dolorosos moratones durante mucho tiempo. Después clarearán y solo recordaré el golpe. Pero, aun así, no me arrepiento de nada.

¿Por qué hacerlo? Creo que quienes lo hacen se equivocan terriblemente.

O sea, ¿de qué sirve arrepentirse? Es bueno resbalar porque así aprendes a tener más cuidado. También pierdes el miedo a las caídas porque te das cuenta de que, aunque duelan, siempre se acaba pasando. Hay cosas peores, muchas. Tantas que parece ridículo preocuparse por un par de hematomas decorando memorias pasadas.

Sora da un par de gritos. Los niños la miran con gestos suplicantes pero ella se cruza de brazos, así que se rinden y siguen corriendo. Escucho a algunos quejarse (demasiado alto) de lo estricta que es la segunda entrenadora. Tengo que reírme, es cierto que les exige más que yo.

Me acerco a ella sigilosamente, queriendo darle un susto, pero mis pequeños me ven y vienen corriendo hacia mí. No entiendo demasiado entre tanto griterío, solo sé que suplican por un descanso.

—¡Eh! ¡Ni que os torturase! —se queja mi pelirroja.

Ellos empiezan a exagerar un montón de cosas que, en teoría, ella los ha obligado a hacer. Decido que han tenido suficiente y los mando a beber agua a la fuente. Sora, en un día normal, se quejaría de que sea tan blando. Por ser hoy solo me dedica una mirada preocupada después de besarme.

—¿Qué tal ha ido la prueba? —me pregunta.

Miro al suelo y suspiro. De reojo veo que se muerde el labio antes de abrazarme.

—No pasa nada, mi amor, la próxima vez será. —No puedo aguantarme más, me echo a reír.

—Tranquila, pelirroja. Tu novio ahora es bombero.

—¡¿En serio?! —Asiento con la cabeza, sonriendo—. ¡Eso es genial!

Me abraza con fuerza, antes de empezar a pegarme por haberle dado ese susto. Solo era una bromita.

La verdad es que ha sido un año de trabajo duro. Primero compaginé la tienda de deportes con el entrenamiento, pero llegó un momento en que tuve que decidir entre uno y lo otro, al menos si quería tener algo de vida. Y yo me moría de ganas de pasar más tiempo con Sora, mi familia y mis amigos.

Papá insistió hasta que volví a casa y me pagaron el entrenamiento para bombero. Tenía mucha presión, no quería volver a decepcionarlos. Y era importante para mí demostrarles que esto era lo que quería. Que podía hacerlo.

No me veo trabajando en un banco de por vida. O yendo en traje de una reunión a otra. Pero sí salvando a gente, algo con más acción.

A Sora, mamá y Hikari les preocupa que mi trabajo sea peligroso. Yo sé que me sentiré vivo haciendo esto.

Durante unas prácticas, hubo una emergencia y ayudé a sacar a una pareja de ancianos de un edificio que sufrió un derrumbamiento. Cuando me dieron las gracias y los vi abrazarse a su familia, supe que había escogido el camino correcto para mí.

Y ahora, después de un año esforzándome todo lo que puedo y más, sufriendo lesiones y agotamiento, lo he conseguido. Soy bombero.

Los niños vuelven e interrumpen un beso. Se burlan de nosotros como si fuera la primera vez que nos ven cariñosos. Paso un rato persiguiéndoles con el campo de fútbol, torturando con cosquillas a los que consigo atrapar. Sora nos tiene que insistir más de la cuenta para que nos vayamos, porque se hace tarde para comer.

En casa ya me esperan con la comida sobre la mesa. Una de las mejores cosas de volver a vivir con mis padres. Sobre todo, cuando es papá quien ha cocinado.

—¿A qué hora hemos quedado esta noche? —me pregunta Hikari.

—A las diez y media viene Yamato a recogerte con el coche.

—¿Hoy le toca a él hacer de chófer?

—Sí, y espero que también invite a algunas cervezas. Ahora es el que más dinero tiene.

Mi hermana niega con la cabeza, riendo. Mamá nos empieza a detallar una receta nueva que probará mañana, en mi cabeza hago planes para autoinvitarme a comer en casa de Sora o Koushiro.

Matt me manda un mensaje quejándose de que no podrá beber alcohol esta noche, le digo que se aguante y me manda a la mierda. No me deja conducir su coche, así que le toca a menudo ser el taxista.

Pienso en cuando lo conocí y me resulta gracioso. Estaba muerto de hambre en un bar, gastándose lo poco que tenía en cervezas. Todo para que su hermano pudiera estudiar sin agobios. Ahora su vida ha dado un giro.

Después trabajar de músico de ambiente en el restaurante, empezaron a contratarlo para que hiciera de telonero de grupos. Poco a poco consiguió fama, sobre todo gracias a los fans de la banda de la que fue parte. Y así, en solitario, su carrera musical va viento en popa. Está grabando un disco y todo. Yo me alegro muchísimo por él.

Además, últimamente ha estado yendo mucho al hospital a visitar a una chica. Creo que ella le mandó una grabación o algo así, la van a operar de algo. No sé mucho porque el idiota de Yamato no cuenta nada, pero Mimi asegura que ahí hay algo. Cada vez que viene de verla está más simpático.

—Tai, ¿quieres que vayamos mañana a comprar unas nuevas zapatillas de deporte? —me pregunta papá—. Las tuyas están destrozadas.

—Vale, tengo descuento en la tienda en la que trabajé.

—Perfecto. Por la tarde no tengo que trabajar, te vengo a buscar cuando termine.

Terminamos de comer un poco tarde, entretenidos hablando de esto y aquello. Después paso algunas horas jugando en el ordenador. Me he ganado un tiempo de descanso. Kari se dedica a retocar algunas fotos de un día que fuimos de acampada. Hay una en la que salimos todos que me encanta, le pido que la revele y la ponga en mi habitación.

A las diez y media ya estoy frente al portal de Sora, con mi chaqueta de cuero y el casco rosa para que se lo ponga. Me despido con la mano de la señora Takenouchi, que se ha asomado a la ventana, y ella me devuelve el gesto sonriendo.

—Sorita, hoy pienso beber como si no hubiera mañana.

—Supongo que te lo mereces. —Me besa la mejilla—. Venga, los demás ya nos esperan.

Vamos al mismo bar de cada viernes. La camarera nos saluda con efusividad, sobre todo ahora que Matt es famosillo y que él venga hace que gane clientela. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre, ya los demás nos esperan.

—Sois unos tardones —se queja Mimi.

—Solo llevamos diez minutos —dice Kou, dando un trago a su cerveza.

—¡Mentira! ¡Por lo menos han sido veinte!

Él pone los ojos en blanco, ella se enfurruña. Aunque, como siempre, no tardan más de un minuto en volver a la normalidad. Creo que han encontrado una especie de equilibrio. Bueno, son palabras de Sora, pero las chicas saben más de estas cosas.

Miro a Takeru con el ceño fruncido. Él suelta la mano de Hikari y pone gesto de culpabilidad. Desde que me dijeron que piensan irse a vivir juntos el año que viene, estoy mosqueado. Mi hermanita puede seguir en casa perfectamente. Pero, claro, según ella necesita un poco de independencia y podemos estar tranquilos porque T.K cuidará de ella. Van con Daisuke y Miyako, unos amigos suyos, así que tendrán más compañeros de piso.

A mis padres les ha parecido bien. Yo no me puedo creer que Kari vaya a vivir fuera de casa mientras yo sigo en ella.

Podría irme, pero quiero ahorrar. Esperaré el tiempo suficiente como para que Sora haya acabado la carrera y también trabaje. Entre los dos podremos comprar un hogar decente. Ya sueño con tener un montón de hijos castaños y pelirrojos, mi propio equipo de fútbol. Mi chica dice que se niega a tener más de tres. Pero ya se verá, tiempo al tiempo.

—¿Sabéis? —digo—. Me resulta muy curioso pensar en cómo empezó esto.

—¿El qué? —pregunta Koushiro.

—Nuestra amistad. Una noche te encuentro a ti y Matt en este mismo bar, igual de amargados que yo pero por diferentes cosas. A la mañana siguiente veo a Sora regañando a mis niños… Así es cómo empezó. Quién nos iba a decir a dónde llegaríamos.

Todos sonríen e intercambian miradas. Hikari y Sora me dan un apretón en la mano.

—Así que propongo que brindemos. —Levanto el botellín y el resto me imita—. Por nosotros. Por todos nuestros errores y por nuestros aciertos. Brindemos porque la vida nos ha dado una patada en el culo muchas veces, pero nosotros sabemos devolvérsela.

Los cristales chocan, salpicamos la mesa. Oigo risas, tragos y palabras sueltas. Nos damos palmadas unos a otros en la espalda. Yamato me revuelve el pelo, Kou me choca los cinco, Sora me besa. Cuando la miro a los ojos sé que todo ha merecido la pena y que viviría una y mil desgracias más por poder disfrutar de otro momento así.

Estoy satisfecho y mucho. En general estoy contento con la vida que he tenido. Sonará tonto, porque ha habido varias situaciones malas en ella, pero si no hubieran pasado no estaría ahora donde estoy. Me alegra haber conocido mejor a las personas que me rodeaban, haber sido responsable de que se levanten de caídas más altas y dolorosas que las mías, haber aprendido a ponerme en pie solo o con ayuda.

Y, sobre todo, estoy contento porque sé que el camino que tenemos por delante será aún mejor.

.

* * *

Cosillas: Creo que Taichi está muy bien de embajador, pero si no hubiera sido por el Mundo digital debería tener un trabajo más activo. Futbolista profesional es difícil si no te centras en eso desde muy pequeño, no me venía bien para la historia. Así que creo que bombero es lo que mejor le va, o si no policía. Otra cosa es que lo de la chica del hospital a la que va a ver Yamato lo he sacado de un CD drama, creo que podría ser una buena pareja para él.

Mi Genee, espero que hayas disfrutado este fic, cada palabra está dedicada a ti y lo he escrito con todo mi amor. Eres una persona muy especial, sabes que te aprecio mucho y espero que este sea solo otro regalo de muchos que te haga. Feliz cumpleaños y disfruta muchísimo de tu día :D

Y gracias a todos los demás que han leído y comentado!


End file.
